Seiya's Love
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: One year later,Seiya and the other starlights return to Earth to see the other senshi.The senshi later find out that there is a new enemy.Usagi has a secret that she has been keeping for months.Will she tell?
1. Return To Earth

Hi everyone.I am back! This is the one fanfic that I have written in like forever!Well here it is... 

Seiya's Love:Return to Earth-

'I wonder if she know's what she has done to me.The girl I fell in love with that loved someone else.Is this what my destiny is?Is my destiny meant for me to sit around and mourn over a girl that I could not have?Even if that is so...I can't stop thinking about her.My 'Odango'.The girl with the long,blond beautiful hair.The girl with the smile that brightened anyone's day.'

"Fighter.." Seiya snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face a pair of piercing green eyes."The princess requests to see us all now."With that she turned and walked away.

'Princess Kakyuu...Also very beautiful.the one I sworn to protect with my life...'Fighter walked towards the throne room quickly trying not to keep Kakyuu waiting.Kakyuu and the other two starlights were waiting.Fighter bowed quickly and waited for her words.

"Starlights..As you know it has been a year since we left Earth behind.Demo..I have also noticed that there has been a decline in your mood.Especially of yours,Fighter."Kakyuu turned to Fighter."So..I think you should go on a break of sort..back to Earth.."

"But Princess!"Maker stepped up in contrast to her princess' words."Who will be here to protect you?"

Kakyuu smiled at Maker."You starlights need not to worry..There are other Senshi that are here to protect me.Go on..Have fun and be with the ones you love."Fighter looked at Kakyuu with the shock showing in her eyes.par

"Princess"  
-  
The starlights stood in the field ready to go.None of them could believe that she just let them go like that.They looked at her one last time.She stood there with her gaurds,one on either side."Goodbye my Starlights."With that they dissapeared in a bright light.  
-  
It was a very rainy day outside.A blonde with her hair done in two buns on the top of her head and blue eyes looked out the window.Tears were streaming down her face.For some reason Usagi always was a little emotional when it rained.This time she had a reason.  
"Usagi?"She quickly wiped her tears and turned to face a black cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead."Are you okay Usagi?Why are you crying?"

Usagi pushed out a laugh."Silly Luna..I'm not crying.I was just thinking thats all."

"Whatever you say,Usagi."Usagi eyes focused on a little pink bear keychain.  
-  
When the starlights finally arrived in the park they were soaked.  
"Damn!I'm all wet!"Healer complained.  
"We have to hurry and go before we are seen"  
-  
Seiya,Taiki and Yaten arrive to their old apartment to find out nothing has changed since they left.Taiki and Yaten retreated to their old rooms to put on something different to wear.Seiya stared at the apartment walls for a while.'So many memories'  
---------------------------------

Well that is all for now..Hopefullly I won't stop this at ch.2 or 3 like the other ones I did..Maybe I will finish those soon..Who knows..


	2. The End of Peace,Begginning of Love

Here is the 2nd chapter..

Seiya's Love:The End of Peace,Begginning of Love -  
The sun rays poured into Usagi's window.Usagi woke up as soon as the bright light hit her face.She looked at the clock and found that it was only 8 in the morning.She decided to go shower and put on some clothes.Her clothing of choice was a Baby Phat jean dress and some clear high-heeled shoes.She put her hair in the usual style and started to walk down the stairs until the phone rang.She sighed and walked back and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Minako?Whats wrong?"

"All of us are meeting at the shrine today.Our peaceful days are over"\par

"Okay.."

'Damn'Usagi thought to herself.It was the summer and school had just got out.It has only been a year since the battle against Galaxia and she was looking forward to being queen and she thought the peaceful days would never end.  
-  
The inner and outer senshi were there.Luna and Artemis were there as well.Everyone was comfortable by the time Usagi arrived.Haruka and Michiru were next to eachother as usual.Setsuna and Hotaru next to eachother as well."Whats going on?"Usagi asked getting everyones attention.

Setsuna was the first to speak."There is a new energy.Power greater than any of us has seen before.I'm afraid..that none of the senshi in the current state will be able to defeat the evil.So we may have to start training immediatly..Also..none of you may know..but the starlights are back."

Usagi's eyes widened.She couldn't believe that the Starlights were back.'Seiya..'

"Usagi!"Usagi shook her head and looked at Rei."You have to pay more attention.Training starts tomorrow.Early..Six in the morning."

"Nani!"Usagi jumped up out of her seat on the floor."Six!I don't wake up that early!"

"Well than it's settled than.."Ami said."We will be here for training at six"  
-  
Usagi walked down the street heading home.'I can't believe that there is a new enemy out there.Why couldn't it just stay peace-'Usagi found herself on the ground and seen someone else knocked over."I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to.."

"Odango?"

Usagi looked up into a pair of midnight eyes."Seiya!"Usagi jumped up and trapped Seiya back on the ground.  
-  
"So,how have you been doing,Odango?"Seiya asked while sipping on his grape soda.

"Well..it's the summer,there is no school,no homework and no teachers.So I suppose I am doing great."Usagi said smiling.

Seiya thought about if he should ask since it pained him that she was with another man instead of him.As long as she was happy,he was okay with it."How is Mamoru?"

Usagi looked down at her hands and started to play with her fingers."Well...I suppose he is doing well."Usagi fought back the tears for her first and only love.

"Odango?Whats the matter?"Seiya grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.Usagi scooted into the seat beside him and cried on his shoulder.

"It's nothing.We just broke up thats all."Usagi wiped her eyes and tried to smile."I think I need to go home.."Seiya stood up and offered his hand.

"I'll walk with you"  
-  
"Setsuna says the peaceful days of Earth are over."Usagi said looking down at the ground."She also said that we may not be strong enough to fight this new enemy.We have training in the morning"

"A new enemy?Well Odango..I believe in you and your senshi.Always remember that I am here to protect you,no matter what."Usagi looked into his eyes.She couldn't resist the temptation.She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level and kissed him.Neither wanted to pull away but Usagi started to lose her breath.She pulled away and once again looked into his eyes.

"Aisheteru Seiya."

"Aisheteru Usagi"  
-  
Yaten walked around with Minako for hours.They went to a resturant and the park.They finally sat down on a bench and looked at the sunset."Yaten?"

"Yes Minako"Yaten turned to look at her.He thought that she really looked pretty with the light shines on her.

"Do you love me?"Yaten looked at her with wide eyes.Minako started to looked down at her feet.She feared that Yaten would say no and she might have damaged their friendship.

Yaten touched her face softly and turned her to make her look at him."Of course I do.You are the only person in the whole world that I want to spend my life with."He kissed her softly and then looked into her eyes."All I did was think about you while I was away and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon"  
-  
Taiki had invited Ami back to the apartment that he shared with the other starlights."This is very nice Taiki-san,very colorful"

"Thank you.Would you like a tour?"Taiki asked taking her by the hand.He failed to notice her face turn a little red.

"Hai!That would be nice."Taiki showed her the old music room where most of their songs were written,the study,the kitchen and the relaxing room.Finally he stopped at his room.

"Last but not least,this is my room,"He opened the door and took her by the hand.Ami started to pull back and was blushing a deep color of red."Don't worry.I won't do anything.I swear!"Ami gave in and followed him into the room.Taiki lead her out to the balcony."This a beautiful view.You can see a full sunset and see the sunrise.I love to spend most of my time here because I can think freely with out any disturbance."Taiki looked down at Ami to see her still blushing.

"This is very beautiful."Ami said lifting her head to look at Taiki.She stands on her tip of her toes to kiss Taiki on the lips.Taiki is suprised and pulls away.

"Ami-chan?"

"H-Hai?"

"I love you"Ami looked at Taiki and smiled.She hugs him very tight.

"I love you too"  
-  
I'm not really satisfied with this chapter.Maybe I will be satisfied with the next one.Please R/R. 


	3. THe First Battle,Dissapearing Stars

I just would like to say thanks for the reviews and here is the 3rd chapter.

Seiya's Love:The First Battle,Dissappearing Stars -  
All the senshi,including the starlights,were training early in the morning.Eternal Sailor Moon against Sailor StarFighter,Star Maker against Star Healer.Venus was against Mars,Jupiter and Mercury,Uranus and Neptune and Pluto and Saturn.  
"Odango!You have to move quicker"Fighter said with a smirk on her face.Moon started throwing her punches more quicker and she moved her feet quicker.She hit Fighter in the stomach and Fighter fell to the ground.  
"Are you okay?"Moon said kneeling down to the other girl.Fighter nodded her head and stood up.  
"Lets go again"  
-  
A female figure with piercing light blue eyes and long silver hair.She had a dress that went to the floor and it was light blue.'It's time for the first attack!'She thought with a smile on her face."Mika"  
A short girl appeared and bowed to her."Yes princess"  
"Send your strongest to this place"said the evil princess pointing to the gardens.  
"It will be done immediatly"  
-  
The senshi were done training and were tired.Seiya and Usagi were cuddled up next to eachother with Usagi sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.Yaten and Minako were in their own little world.Taiki and Ami were just talking about random things.The outer senshi were gone.Makoto and Rei were cooking.Everyone started to hear a little beeping sound coming from Usagi.Usagi stirred and opened her eyes."Odango,whats that beeping sound?"Seiya asked.  
"Oh its the communicator!"Usagi flipped it open and saw Uranus' face.  
"Koneko!The gardens are under attack and the monster is really strong.We need you all to get down her ASAP!"Uranus' face left the screen and Usagi closed the communicator and sighed.  
"Okay everyone!Lets go"  
-  
The inner senshi and the starlights arrived to see the outer senshi on the ground barely able to move.The monster look towards the new arrivals and sent a while energy blast towards them.All of them dodged it.  
"Star Serious Laser!"Fighter sent his attack but it barely scarred the monster.The senshi were suprised.The monster sent a blast at Fighter but missed.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"The monster didn't even flinch.Evil laughter was heard from above.The lady with the long blue dress came out of nowhere and started walking towards the fallen senshi.She enclosed all of them in a black light and they dissapeared.  
"Where did they go?Where did you take them?"Sailor Moon asked starting to walk towards the lady.She was almost there until a force had pushed her back to the ground.Fighter ran by her side and helped her up.  
"I didn't properly introduce myself.I am Sin.I will rule the galaxies!Those senshi are coming with me.But..I will show you with one of these senshi what will eventually happen.Sailor Saturn appeared and opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?"She looked around and seen the other senshi and then looked at Sin."You!"Saturn stood her gaurd.Sin pointed a fingure at Saturn and a larged amount of energy started to form.  
"Silent Wall!"Saturn screamed but it wasn't enough.The energy pierced through the wall and hit Saturn directly in the chest.Saturn screamed as her eyes went blank.She fell to the ground and was barely breathing.  
"Bye now.Have fun!"Sin said and dissappeared with the monster..Sailor Moon stood there with wide eyes.She ran to Saturn and held her in her arms.The other senshi held back their tears and tried to be strong for Sailor Moon.Fighter started to walk up to Sailor Moon but was held back by Maker.  
"Let her be."Fighter looked back at Sailor Moon and stepped back.  
"Hotaru!Hotaru"Sailor Moon shook her to try and get her to wake up."Hotaru-chan wake up!Please..."Sailor Moon began to cry when she seen Saturn begin to fade."Hotaru!"She tried to keep hold to her but she dissappeared.Fighter finally walked up to her and held her.Sailor Moon began to sob uncontrollably and held on to Fighter very tightly.  
"Shh...Odango it's okay.."Fighter tried to calm her down.Sailor Moon pulled away from Fighters embrace and stood up.She detransformed.  
"No!It's not okay!Saturn is dead because of me!Because I couldn't step up and fight like a real senshi!"The others detransformed as well and watched the scene.  
"Usagi-chan it's not your fault..."Ami started to say before she got cut off by Usagi.  
"It is!Maybe what Galaxia said a year ago was right!I don't have the pride of the senshi if I can't stand up and fight like a real senshi!Thats why Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna are gone and Hotaru is dead"  
Seiya stood up once again and held Usagi."You don't have to have the "pride of a senshi" to be strong.We all love you Odango and don't forget that."Usagi started to cry once again and Seiya picked her up."I'll take her home."Seiya started to walk off and left the others behind.  
"I guess we will see you all later.."Yaten said leaving with Taiki. "Would everyone like to come back to the shrine?"Rei asked.Everyone nodded and walked in silence.  
-  
Seiya watched Usagi sleep for a hour and thirty minutes.She finally started to move and opened her eyes."Odango?"He watched as the tears started to form in her eyes.Seiya sat down next to her on her bed and wiped her tears.  
"I'm sorry I am such a crybaby.It's just that.."Usagi was stopped when Seiya's finger touched her lips.  
"It's alright Odango..you don't have to explain.I understand your pain.It's always hard to lose someone that you love.."Seiya finished and kissed her softly on her cheek.Usagi smiled.  
"Will you stay with me..I will be here alone.My parents and my brother are away and Luna is with Artemis somewhere."Usagi asked with the innocence in her eyes that attracted Seiya to her.  
"Of course Odango."Seiya smiled.  
-  
"I can't believe I was so powerless against that "Sin" person."Makoto said punching the wall.  
"Everyone felt powerless and we tried."Minako said trying to comfort her friend.  
"Dammit Minako!Wake up!"Rei said."Do you notice that Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna are gone and Hotaru is dead!Do you?"Rei said grabbing Minako by her shirt collar.Minako became serious and removed Rei's hand.  
"Yes I get it but I don't have to mope around like the rest of you!Come on,look at you all!Crying will not bring the outer senshi back!For all we know they are probably dead right now"  
"Minako,don't say such things"Ami said softly.  
"Ami..I'm sorry but we can't fight like we should if we are feeling sorry for ourselves!Think back to Galaxia.We got killed!We are supposed to be protecting Usagi and if we are not alive than how can we possibly protect Usagi!"Minako sat down and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.  
"Minako is right..We can't put all the burdan on Usagi.She may be strong but emotionally she is weak."Makoto said.  
"Right.Lets make a promise to eachother.No matter what happens we will stay strong and show no tears,even if they threaten to fall.If one of us dies the others will continue on to protect Usagi.If there is only one left than that person shall do everything in her power to keep anything from happening.Is it a promise?"Rei said sticking her hand out.  
"Hai"the others said together and put their hands on top of hers."For the princess"  
-  
"Taiki,are we going to help them in this battle?"Yaten asked looking up at the taller man.  
"Yes.Seiya is already helping out and us starlights have to stick together.No matter what is going on."Taiki said looking back at the book he was reading.  
'I only hope that nothing happens to us or the other senshi.'Yaten thought.  
-  
I am kinda pleased with this chapter.Even though its kind of short.  
R/R and also thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Usagi's Agony,Goodbye Sailor Mars

I am updating this story pretty quickly.I gonna try and slow down so I can think about the story more easily.

Seiya's Love:Usagi's Agony,Goodbye Sailor Mars -  
The sun shines on Seiya's face and he sits up and rubs his eyes.He looks around to find that Usagi is gone."Odango?"Seiya knocks on the bathroom door but there is no answer.He smells something sweet coming from downstairs.As if in a trance Seiya walks down the stairs to see Usagi cooking.'Odango?You can cook!"Seiya said suprised.  
"Yes I can.My mom tought me,since I was going to be alone for a while."Usagi cooked pancakes and cinnamon rolls to profection and poured orange juice into the cups for her and Seiya.Seiya sat down at the table and watched her prepare the food."It's ready Seiya!"Usagi came out and put the food on the table.  
"Odango,this is very good"Seiya said with his mouth full of pancakes.  
"Thank you.Don't talk with your mouth full."Usagi said as she wiped some of the syrup of his mouth and giggled."Hurry because we are meeting everyone at the crown today."Seiya smiled and continued to eat.Usagi watched him eat and a blush came to her face.She got up and kissed him on the cheek and then took her plates and cup to the sink and washed them.Seiya came in behind her and washed his.He took her by the hand and brought her closer to him."Odango I love your cooking.Almost as much as I love you."He kissed her and she kissed him back.He picked her upand put her on the counter and continued his kisses.She had her arms around his neck.After a couple of minutes Usagi pulled away.  
"We have to go meet everyone at the crown.I'll do your hair for you.Go change clothes."Usagi said jumping down from the counter.Seiya smiled and did as he was told.Five minutes later he comes back down.Usagi is sitting on the couch waiting for him with a brush."Sit down."She says pointing down at the floor.  
"On the floor?"Seiya asks.She points to the floor again and he sits down.Usagi takes the tie out of his hair and brushes it down.  
"You have such pretty hair Seiya!It's so soft and long."Usagi said combing her hands through it.  
"Thank you."Usagi put the tie back in his hair.  
"Done.Lets go"Usagi stood and helped Seiya up.He kissed her for only and second and went to open the door for her.Usagi smiled and walked out the door.  
-  
"Taiki did Seiya ever come home last night?"Yaten asked straightning his shirt.Taiki was already ready to go and waiting on Yaten.Taiki closed the book he was reading and stood up.  
"No.He didn't.He didn't call either,but i'm sure he is safe."Taiki said trying to reassure Yaten."He will most likely show up at the meeting at the crown today."Yaten nodded and both started to walk out the door.  
-  
Minako,Rei and Ami were waiting for the others to arrive.They were talking amongst themselves when Seiya and Usagi walked in."Hi everyone"Usagi said smiling sweetly.Seiya waved and everyone waved back.Rei scooted over for Usagi and Seiya to sit down."So what has been going on between you two?"Minako said with a curious look on her face.Usagi blushed and looked down.  
"Well Minako if you must know we are a couple.What about you and Yaten?"Seiya said smiling.The other girls laughed a little then turned to Minako.  
"We are also together.Yaten is so sweet,but we should be asking Ami about her romance."Minako said turning her eyes to Ami.Ami blushed and said nothing.  
"Come on Ami.We all know about you and Taiki.It is so obvious."Rei said rolling her eyes.Ami was about to speak when Taiki and Yaten walked in.Minako smiled at Yaten and he winked at her.Taiki looked at Ami and smiled.Ami turned a deeper shade of red.Taiki and Yaten sat down at a table close to the other table turned to listen to the conversation.  
"Okay.It's time to get serious."Makoto started."Sin is very powerful.We don't know when or where she is going to send another monster to attack.We need to have our gaurd up at all times"  
"Maybe we should never transform in front of her.To prevent her from kidnapping one of us."Ami said.  
"What about the outer senshi.."Usagi said fighting back the tears.Seiya put his arms around her and brought her close to him.  
"Don't worry Odango,we will find them."Seiya said softly.Seiya smiled at Usagi and kissed her forehead.  
"So whats the plan?"Yaten asked. "We don't know.."Rei answered."All we know is,we have to stay strong no matter what."Suddenly everyone heard a scream coming from next door.People started to hide under tables and seats.Rei,Minako,Ami,Makoto,Seiya,Usagi,Taiki and Yaten ran out the door and peeped into the window."Theres that same monster!"Rei pointed.  
"It's time everyone"Makoto said and pulled out her henshin stick.  
"Mars Crystal Power"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
"Venus Crystal Power"  
"Fighter Star Power"  
"Maker Star Power"  
"Healer Star Power"  
"Moon Eternal Make Up"  
-  
The monster was throwing stuff all over the place and had one person in his hand.He noticed all the senshi come in and dropped the woman on the floor.He looked towards them and said,"I wondered when you would show up."He grinned and sent a blast over towards the senshi.Sailor Venus wasn't quick enough and got hit.  
"Venus!"Healer rushed over to help her up.  
"I'm okay!"Venus smiled and prepared for a attack.She pointed at the monster."Crescent Beam Shower!"The attack did very little to the monster.Jupiter step up and tried.  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"The monster stumbled back a little.Maker stepped up and attacked.  
"Star Gentle Creator!"The attacked forced the monster back into the wall.The monster hopped back up and sent a yellow beam at Maker.Maker moved quickly and the attack missed her.  
"Lets end this girls!"Mars called out and the inner senshi (excluding Sailor Moon) prepared for a attack. "Sailor Planet Attack!"Mercury,Mars,Jupiter and Venus called out.The monster was hit and it dissapeared.Evil laughter was heard and Fighter jumped in front of Sailor Moon.Sin appeared and was sitting on the counter.  
"You finally did it Sailor Senshi.You defeated my monster."Sin laughed,"I will admit that the last attack with you four was very impressive indeed.Beware it won't happen like that again."She turned to Sailor Moon who was behind Fighter."I have someone you happen to care about deeply."A man with short black hair and blue eyes appeared on the ground unconscious.  
Tears started to fall from Sailor Moon's eyes as she seen the man laying there on the floor.She slowly fell to the ground as memories flooded her head.Mars stepped up and attacked Sin.  
"Mars Fire Soul!"Before the attack hit her Sin dissappeared.Mars looked around to see where she went.  
"Mars!Watch out!"Mars turned around only to be greeted by Sin who started to choke her.  
"Mercury Aqua Rapshody!"Sin released her grip from Mars only for a second and focused her attention on Mercury.She sent a white light at Mercury.She prepared for the attack to hit her but it never came.Instead it hit Maker who was sent crashing into Mercury.They were inches away from the window but Mercury managed to keep her balance."Are you alright?"Maker winced and nodded.Sin again continued her grip on Mars.  
"Let...Me..Go"Mars struggled to say.Sin tightned her grip on Mars.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"Sin was blasted into the wall.Mars dropped to the ground and Sailor Moon ran to her side."Mars are you okay?"Mars held on to her neck and coughed a little as she regained her breathing.  
"I have someone that can take all of you on,Mika!"A short girl wide blonde hair and green eyes appeared.She was wearing something like a senshi fuku only it had very dark colors.She looked towards the Sailor Senshi and smiled a evil smile."Finish her off.."Sin said pointing to Mars."Than..leave with something to keep them occupied."Sin dissappeared.Mika then had a long sword in her hand."Sailor Mars,I am to destroy you."She ran towards Mars and swung her sword at her.Mars barely dodged the attack and tripped Mika and made her fall.Mika got up quickly and started at Mars again.This time she got Mars and cut her arm.  
"Love Me Chain!"Venus yelled out and saved her friend.Venus kept a tight grip on Mika but was Mika was very stronger than she was.Mika pulled the chain and sent Venus crashing into the ground.Healer got mad really quickly and attacked Mika.  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"Mika was caught off guard and fell.She looked around for Mars and found her ready to attack.  
"Mars"  
"Yeah right!"Mika sent the same attack Sin used to kill Saturn at Mars.Mars couldn't move in time and got hit.She went flying into the wall and didn't get back up."I will spare the rest of your lives,for now!"Mika dissapeared.All of the senshi ran towards Mars to see if she was okay.They stopped mid-way and noticed that her breathing was slowing down.Sailor Moon ran out to her and held her in her arms.  
"Please Rei..don't do this to me again..wake up..Wake up!"Moon rocked back and forth with the now detransformed Rei in her hands.  
"Usagi..don't cry.."Rei managed to smile through her tears."You can do fine without me..plus you have the other senshi to help you"  
"Rei!"Moon started to sob uncontrollably.She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Fighter.Fighter kneeled down by Moon.Rei continued to dissappear until all of her was gone.Fighter held Moon in a tight embrace and watched her cry.The inner senshi showed no signs of emotion at all.Maker and Healer turned and look at the other senshi.Healer went to Venus.  
"Are you alright?"Healer said staring into her eyes.Minako nodded and smiled.  
"Im fine"  
"You sure"  
"In fact..I..I don't care."Fighter,Moon,Maker turned their heads as they heard what she said.Healer just stared at her.  
"You can't be serious.."Maker said.  
"I am."Venus detransformed into Minako and the rest of the inner senshi did as well.  
"Minako..you don't mean that!"Usagi said standing up and walking to Minako.Seiya watched her walk towards Minako and stood up.  
"It's true Usagi...We don't care.."Ami said looking down.Taiki turned towards Ami and lifted her head.He looked into her eyes and could see that she was lying but he didn't say anything.  
"Ami-chan.."Usagi was almost into tears.Hearing her senshi say such things about a dead senshi.  
"Whats the matter with you all?Rei is dead!All you can say is that you don't care!"Usagi's eyes showed a rage that they have never seen before.She was shaking and tears where starting to come from her eyes.Seiya went to her and tried to hold her but she shook him off.  
"Usagi.."Makoto started but was cut off by Usagi.  
"Shut up!"Usagi had her fists clenched but she didn't hit anyone.Everyone looked at Usagi in suprise.They never thought Usagi would lose her temper but she did.  
"Odango..Calm down.."Seiya said grabbing her hand.Usagi turned around and looked at Seiya with sad eyes.  
"I can't..It's just that...Hotaru..Rei..They are gone!"Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya and continued to cry.Seiya rested his chin on her head.  
"Come on girls..Lets go."Minako said.Ami and Makoto followed her not looking back at their princess crying.  
"Wait!"Yaten grabbed Minako's arm."Are you going to leave her like that"  
"It hurts Yaten..It does.."Minako whispered."But we have to keep our promise"  
"Promise?"Yaten asked but Minako,Ami and Makoto were already at the door.  
-  
"Those Sailor Senshi!"Sin paced her throne room in deep thought.She then looked to the wall where Pluto,Uranus and Neptune were still chained to."Mika"  
"Yes your majesty."Mika bowed slightly and waited for her assignment.  
"Pick one of those senshi and used them against the senshi.Sailor Moon has a weakness...Emotions take control of her quickly and she won't be able to fight against one of her senshi"  
"Yes I know..She is very emotional..But may I ask when will we use that man?"Mika asked trying to decide which senshi she would use.  
"That reminds me!Use him now with the senshi of your choice.That will make my rule over the galaxies quicker.It's something that Chaos couldn't do and now I will do it for him"  
"I choose the gaurd of the Gates of Time,Sailor Pluto."Mika said smiling.  
"Fine!Chiba Mamoru shall accompany Sailor Pluto."Sin looked towards Pluto."Dont dissapoint me..or it will be your life"  
-  
Seiya walked with Usagi to her house.He promised her that he would stay the night again to give her company.Usagi was still sad and didn't say anything at all on the walk there."Odango"  
"Yes.."Usagi looked down at her hands.She couldn't look him in the eyes because she didn't want him to know that she was still crying.  
"It's gonna be okay you know.I will always protect you..no matter what."He looked at her and seen the tears fall to the ground.Seiya stopped walking and lifted her face.He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.Then he leaned over and kissed her gently.Usagi held on to him for dear life.He pulled away and looked into her eyes."I'm sure the senshi have their reasons for saying what they said.Don't take it seriously"  
"But Seiya..how can I not take it serious when my friend just died and the others said they don't care."Usagi looked back into his eyes with so much emotion."It hurts"  
"I know it does.."Seiya and Usagi continued to walk the rest of the way to her house with her hugging his arm tightly and never letting go.  
-  
Taiki and Yaten were riding back to the apartment and were talking about the day's events."Promise?What promise?"Yaten asked Taiki and Taiki shrugged.  
"I don't know..I looked into Ami's eyes and there was so much pain.I know she didn't mean it.She couldn't have if tears were going to fall"  
"Minako..I didn't see anything in her eyes.I didn't see the happiness in them but I also didn't see sadness.What if Minako meant what she said"  
"She didn't mean it.She is the Senshi of Love for gods sake"  
"I guess you are right.."Yaten reached into his pocket and pulled out one of Minako's ribbons that were in her hair.'I hope you are'  
-  
Ami was silent at Minako's house.Minako noticed this and was quite worried.It wasn't hard but she had to be strong."Ami-chan..you can't be strong crying on the inside"  
"I know but it is so hard.I really did care and hearing those words come out of my mouth.."Ami said playing with her fingers.  
"Stay strong Ami!It's only a matter of time until we defeat Sin and that "Mika" girl and be done with it.Rei and Hotaru will come back and everything will be fine."Makoto said smiling trying to clear the blue haired girl up.  
"Makoto it's not that simple.We still haven't found the outer senshi and we don't know if they are already d..d..dead.."Ami started to feel the tears fall and wiped them away quicky.Minako face expression turned serious and she slapped Ami hard on the face.Ami was shocked and put her hand on her cheek.It was turning red and she felt the burning.  
"Ami!There is no room for tears!"Minako said standing up."Ami-chan I am sorry..but I had to do it.."Makoto just looked at them and said nothing.  
-  
Okay this one was a little longer and more delayed than the first 3.With me concentrating kinda more on my new website layout and fixing it.  
seiusa. R/R. 


	5. Behind A Smile,Heartbroken Princess

Here is ch.5 everyone!

Seiya's Love:Tears Behind A Smile,Heartbroken Princess -  
It is 12' in the morning and Seiya and Usagi were watching a scary movie to keep her mind off of missing Rei and Hotaru and the other senshi.Usagi was scared and clinging on to Seiya's arm and peeking once in a while to see whats was happening.Seiya tried to look like he wasn't scared but he was.The phone started to ring and both of them screamed.Usagi stopped screaming and noticed that Seiya was still screaming.She kissed him while is mouth was still open and her toungue went into his mouth.Seiya was suprised but went on with it.His and her toungue played with eachother until she pulled away."I thought you weren't scared."Usagi said smiling and sitting on his lap ignoring the phone.  
"I wasn't."Seiya said smiling his trademark smile."Don't you think you should get that?"Seiya asked pointing to the phone.  
"If you insist.."Usagi got up and answered the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Usako.." Usagi almost dropped the phone but instead she kept the phone to her ear.  
"M..M..Mamoru"  
"Yes Usako.I am back.Now open the door or I will do it myself"  
"No"  
With that she hung up the phone and ran to Seiya.He noticed that she wasn't smiling anymore and he looked into her eyes and seen so much fear."Odango whats wrong"  
The tears started pour down and she jumped when someone banged on the door."He's coming to get me!That was him on the phone!"Usagi started to shake and cry in Seiya's arms.  
"Who"  
"Mamoru!"When she said his name the door opened and Mamoru came through the door and slammed it shut.Usagi closed her eyes and waited.  
"Who the hell are you?"Mamoru asked.He almost dropped his beer bottle on the floor.He put the bottle on the table and walked towards Usagi.  
"Usako..You know you shouldn't have another man in the house.."Mamoru said with his words messed up.Seiya stood up ready to protect Usagi in any way he can."This is my future wife..why are you here?"Mamoru asked Seiya again.  
"Stay away from her!"Mamoru punched Seiya in the stomach and knocked him into the wall.Mamoru began to touch Usagi's face and leaned in to kiss her.Usagi shivered with his touch and tried to scoot back from him but he pulled her in closer.He kissed her and she could taste the achohol.Usagi started to pound on his chest but it didn't do any good.Seiya came out of nowhere and knocked Mamoru on the floor.  
"You b..bitch!"Mamoru said struggling to get out.  
"Odango run!"Seiya said kicking Mamoru in the stomach.  
"Seiya what about you?"Usagi said wiping her mouth and then the tears."I can't leave you"  
Seiya looked down at Mamoru's suddenly unconscious body on the floor than to Usagi.Seiya decided to leave him there for the time being.  
"Lets go Odango."Seiya grabbed her hand and walked out the door.  
"What about him?"Usagi said looking back at Mamoru.  
"He knows his way out.We can go back to my apartment and you can stay there for tonight."Seiya said smiling at her.Usagi smiled and nodded.  
-  
"Seiya out again tonight Taiki?"Yaten asked while brushing his hair.  
"Yep."Taiki said never turning his attention to the book.The door opened and Seiya and Usagi walked out.  
"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds late at night.It's 1 in the morning and you two are just getting here."Yaten said with a playful smile on his face.  
"We were at her house tonight and then we got interrupted by someone so we left and came over here."Seiya looked at Yaten."Is that a problem"  
"No.There is no problem as long as you keep the noise down."Yaten laughed and walked to his room.Usagi looked confused at Yaten as he walked away.  
"What did he mean?"Usagi said looking at Seiya.(')Seiya smiled and led her to his room.  
"I'll deal with shorty later.You can go to bed,you've had a long day.Taiki aren't you going to bed?"Seiya said.  
"In fact,I think I will go now."Taiki said standing up and taking his book in there with him.  
-  
Seiya watched as Usagi brushed her hair and got ready for bed.He started to walk out the room as soon as she was going to bed."Seiya wait.."Usagi said stopping him.He turned around and looked at her with sleepy eyes."Sleep with me.."Seiya smirked at Usagi and his eyes shined a little bit more.  
"Really Odango?"He said getting into the bed."So soon..I mean it's only been a little while since we have been going together"  
"Baka!I didn't mean it like that!"She smiled."Maybe if you be a good boy"  
"I am a good boy Odango!Truly I am!"He played along with her little game."Have you been a good girl?"Usagi smiled at Seiya and kissed him.She licked his lip to ask for allowance to explore.He opened his mouth and let her tounge in.Her mouth tasted like strawberries.Usagi pulled away and got on top of him."Odango..."She rolled off of him.She layed her head down on his chest and trased circles with her fingers on his stomach.Seiya held on to her like it would be the last time they would be together.  
"I love you Seiya"  
"I love you too.."Usagi went to sleep and not far after Seiya followed her.  
-  
Usagi found herself surrounded by darkness.She cut on the lights and notice that they place she was in was not her home.She was in Mamoru's apartment.Her eyes widened and she ran towards the door as fast as she could.Just as she was about to open the door someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back."Usako..where are you going in such a hurry?"Mamoru's was breathing against her neck and she could feel his lips as he talked.He started to kiss her neck and went around to kiss the other side.Usagi backed away from Mamoru. "Mamoru I can't!I don't love you anymore.We are through!"He picked Usagi up and took her to his room.Usagi fought for him to put her down but he was to strong.He closed the door and locked it and put her on the bed.Usagi tried to get up but he pushed her back down.Mamoru took off his shirt and threw it on the ground.He laid down on top of her and started working on her shirt.  
"Mamoru!No!"Usagi started to fight more and she couldn't get him off of her.She started to cry.Mamoru wouldn't stop.He already had her shirt undone and was touching between her legs."Mamoru!Please.."Usagi started to cry harder.She felt his kisses go down to her chest.  
"There is no use of fighting Usako..You can't win!"Then it went black.Everything around her dissappeared.She looked around but there was nothing there.She was alone and then she heard a voice.  
"Lovely memories aren't they?"The voice belonged to Mamoru but she didn't see him.Instead she seen Prince Endymion.  
"Mamoru leave me alone!"Usagi started to run but the more she ran the more it looked like she was just going in circles.He laughed at her and then walked to her.She started to back away but she bumped into something.She turned around and seen a body chained against the wall.There was blood dripping from the body's face.She seen black hair with blue streaks in the mans hair.She looked at his face and she saw Seiya's.Her eyes widened and she turned around to see Endymion with a smile on his face."What have you done to him?She started to cry again.  
"Usako I am afraid he is dead."Usagi screamed a scream so loud it hurt her to do it.  
"Odango!Odango!Odango!"Usagi continued to scream.She wouldn't stop.  
-  
Usagi woke up to Seiya shaking her.She woke up with sweat beads on her forehead."Odango?"She looked at Seiya and seen he was worried.She jumped into his arms and cried.She clenched to the back of his shirt.He rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth."I'm here Odango..It's okay.."She continued to cry.  
"Seiya..it was horrible..."She started to cry more louder and the tears were wetting his shirt.By now Taiki and Yaten were in the doorway watching the heartbraking scene.They decided to leave the two to themselves and walked back to their rooms."Please..don't ever leave me again."The tears started to fall from his eyes.  
"I will never leave you alone.If you ever need me I am right here."Seiya whispered in her ear.Usagi tears started to slow down and then she was asleep again.Seiya gently layed her down back on the bed and took off his shirt.'She really cried a lot.I want to end her pain..starting with Mamoru.'Seiya thought as he threw the shirt on the floor and layed back down.  
-  
Yaten lie awoke in his room thinking about Minako.  
Flashback

In fact..I..I just don't care

Flashback

Yaten debated on whether he should call Minako.Its was 4 in the morning and she would probably be mad at him."What the hell,i'll do it anyway."Yaten dialed Minako's number and waited for her to call.Suprisingly,she answered on the second ring.  
"Hello"  
"Hi..Minako"  
"Yaten!I wondered if you were going to call"  
Her voice sounded sad like she was crying or close to it.  
"Are you okay Minako"  
"Hai!Why wouldn't I be"  
"You sound like you are sad"  
"No..I'm not"  
"Dammit Minako!You care about Rei and it broke your heard just as much as it did Usagi's!Just admit it already" "Hello?Minako?I'm sorry I didn't mean to"  
"Yaten it's okay..I am sad..it hurt a lot..I couldn't show it though.Makoto,Ami,Rei and I made a promise to eachother and I don't know about the rest of them but I am going to keep it"  
"A promise"  
"Yes..a promise to..No..You wouldn't understand"  
"Minako..Tell me"  
"We all promised that if something were to happen to one of the senshi that we wouldn't cry or show any emotion at that.We were just going to keep helping Usagi..Now with two senshi dead,the outers missing..That is getting very hard.I think about it everyday"  
Minako started to cry over the phone.It pained Yaten that he couldn't hold her in his arms.  
"Minako it's alright"  
Yaten tried to keep the sounds of sadness from coming out his mouth.  
"No Yaten!It's not alright!I know you are being kind but..Yaten it might be my turn to die next!We are all dying one by one and soon there will be none of us left Yaten!Usagi will be by herself and she may not make it..Don't you see..I'm scared Yaten"  
Yaten was now crying.He couldn't bear to here his love say such things.  
"Onegai...Onegai..Minako..don't say such things"  
"Yaten i'm sorry..All I wanted to do was talk to you..now that I have I can go to sleep"  
"Goodnight Minako..Aishiteru"  
"Aishiteru Yaten"  
-  
Ami went to sleep for a really long and then she woke up.It was six in the morning and she decided to get up.She fixed herself some coffee and read a random magazine.Or atleast tried to read it.Her mind kept going back to Taiki and images of Rei dying in Usagi.'I don't need to talk to anyone..I am fine.  
-  
LATER THAT DAY  
"Seiya lets go now.."Usagi smiled.Her and Seiya wre having a fun day.Seiya had took her out starting at like eight in the morning and now it was three in the afternoon.Minako wanted to meet up with everyone.  
"Odango..I wanna stay.."Seiya pouted and gave her the look.Usagi turned away from Seiya because she knew she couldn't resist his cute pout.Usagi turned around and pouted also.She was trying to see if he would give in.Seiya looked at her and then gave in."Ok Odango!We'll go..but we come back later!"Usagi smiled and held on to Seiya all the way to Minako's house.  
-  
Yaten,Taiki,Minako(of course),Ami and Makoto were already there,waiting on Usagi and Seiya.Yaten and Minako were in a little corner by themselves talking.Ami,Makoto and Taiki were talking,once in a while asking eachother about Yaten and Minako.Ten minutes later, Seiya and Usagi walk in.Yaten turned his attention from Minako to the just walked in couple."Its about time you two got here.We said three!"Yaten held up three fingers.  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch Yaten!"Seiya laughed and led Usagi to a seat in Minako's room.Usagi sat on Seiya's lap cuddled with him.Minako and Yaten sat on Minako's bed and the rest (Makoto,Ami and Taiki) sat on comfy little squishy seats on the floor.  
"Ok..so..how are you all doing?"Minako said smiling and putting up her little "V" sign.  
"Fine Minako"They all said.Minako laughed a little then her face turned serious.  
"Ok..so we are missing three senshi and two are dead."Minako looked at Usagi.She seen the sadness in Usagi's eyes and quickly turned her head.Before Minako could start again her communicator started beeping.As well as Usagi's,Makoto's and Ami's.Artemis appeared and told them of Tuxedo Mask causing trouble and asking for Sailor Moon.Usagi eyes started to tear up and Seiya squeezed her a little."Don't worry Odango..you are with me."Usagi nodded and stood up.  
"I am ready for it!Lets go now!"Seiya smiled at Usagi and got up.Minako looked at the the other three inner senshi and nodded.  
-  
INCHI NO HASHI PARK  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask with no emotion in her eyes.Tuxedo smiled at her."Don't you think what we had was fun Sailor Moon?I know you miss me.."He stepped forward to Sailor Moon and Fighter step infront of her."Don't you remember that night Sailor Moon?"Moon glanced at everyone and pushed Fighter gently out of the way.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"Moon watched Tuxedo get blasted all the way into a tree."What you did to me was evil!You had no right"  
"Odango.."Fighter said quietly to herself as she put her hands in a fist.Tuxedo stood back up.  
"But you enjoyed it!"Tuxedo smiled.  
"Tuxedo Mask!"The senshi looked behind them and seen Sailor Pluto.  
"Sailor Pluto!"Eternal Sailor Moon went running to her."You are back!"Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Moon and smiled .  
"Dead Scream!"The attack sent Sailor Moon all the way back and Sailor Jupiter caught her.Fighter came out of nowhere and kicked Pluto in the face.Pluto stumbled back a little bit but acted as if nothing happened.Pluto hit Fighter in the stomach and sent her to a tree.(Trees are catching everyone now!)Fighter slid to the ground.  
"Fighter!"Moon tried to run to her but was stopped by Jupiter."Let me go"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"Pluto dodged the attack easily.The senshi forgot about Tuxedo Mask being there as they concentrated on Sailor Pluto.Tuxedo grabbed Jupiter from behind and started to drag her back.Jupiter screamed.  
"Aqua Rhapsody"  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"Mercury and Venus attacked Tuxedo at the same time but Tuxedo jumped back and both attacks hit Jupiter.The senshi of Pluto jumped over to Jupiter and pointed her staff at her.  
"Jupiter!"Moon helped Fighter up and looked at Pluto."Onegai Pluto..Don't do it."Healer looked at the look on Venus' face.Once again she showed no emotion whatsoever.  
"Sailor Moon..you're so sweet..Caring about others before yourself..Demo..thats your weakness...That's why what happened to you with Tuxedo Mask happenned!"Pluto looked towards Mask and saw him smiling and she smiled.Moon dropped to her knees and began to cry.She than heard a boom and looked up.The smoked cleared and she seen Jupiter's lifeless body on the ground.  
"Jupiter..."Moon mumbled.She wiped her tears away and stood up.Fighter looked at her and knew that she couldn't help but tried anyway.She grabbed Moon's hand but Moon snatched it away.Fighter stood there in shock.Maker looked at Moon and watched the anger appear on her face."I've had enough!"Moon started to walk towards Pluto.Pluto stood her guard as she watched the Moon Princess.  
"Sailor Moon..Stay back or I will be forced to hurt you"  
"Please Pluto..."Moon thought of stepping forward but didn't.Pluto turned away and dissapeared.The remaining senshi looked around for Mask but he had also left.Moon watched Jupiter's fading form.'I won't let you down'  
-  
Jupiter's gone!crycrycry  
Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. A Night To Remember,Seiya's Proposition

Chapter 6!I have way too much time on my hands.

Seiya's Love:A Night To Remember,Seiya's Proposition -  
Usagi was in Seiya's room all day,thinking.She couldn't eat and even though the temptation of sleep burdened her she couldn't sleep.A knock on the door and Usagi looked up."Come in"  
"Odango"  
"Yes.."Usagi said quietly.She looked down.Seiya cut the lights on and walked over to the bed where she was sitting.She looked into Seiya's eyes and seen the worry on his face.She turned away from him.  
"Odango?What's wrong?"Seiya turned her face towards his.He saw the tears forming in her eyes.With his thumb he wiped them away.  
"Seiya..if I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone"  
"I promise I will not tell a soul"  
"Well..There was a reason Mamoru came back to get me..See I had caught Mamoru with Sayori.One of his old friends that he was going to college with.They were in his bed..He told me to come join them and I said no..but before that even started,he had been asking me to have sex with him.I always said I wasn't ready.One night he wouldn't take no for a answer.What he said earlier today..made me remember all the things I tried to forget about that night.He was drunk that night.He started to kiss me and for a while I went with it.He started to touch me.So I pulled away from him and once again I told me that I wasn't ready.He calls me a bitch and told me that I would never be able to have Chibi-Usa if I didn't give it up to him.He pulled some handcuffs out of his pocket and pushed me in the bedroom.He pushed me on the bed and when I tried to get up he pushed me down again.I tried to fight back but he was too strong.He handcuffed me to the bed and started to take my clothes off.I think he is afraid I may tell so he might kill me!"Usagi closed her eyes and the tears started to fall.Seiya prevented the tears from falling.  
"Odango..Why didn't you tell"  
"I didn't tell no one because I didn't think that they would care!I also..didn't want to bother them because I was getting older and I needed to start protecting myself...I am weak..aren't I?I can't protect myself..thats why Hotaru,Rei and Makoto are dead..Thats why Pluto attacked today"  
"Iie Odango..You are the most powerful senshi in the galaxy..Remember that..You defeated Chaos and freed Galaxia.That makes you very powerful.Whenever you need help,don't be afraid to ask..because even the strongest people need help because they can't do it alone"  
"But I am going to be queen!I have to learn how to do things on my own"  
"You have plenty of time before your reign begins"  
"Demo..my daughter won't be there..I love her more than life itself"  
"You don't know that yet Odango.."He looked into her eyes and she was once again crying."Onegai..Odango..Don't cry"  
"I don't want to do this anymore..I don't want to fight!Chaos was right when he said that I didn't have a soldiers pride.I don't want to live my life without my friends!They're gone forever"  
"They are only gone when you give up."Usagi looked up at Seiya.She remembered those words from when she was fighting Galaxia."Makenai Odango.If you need anything i'll be here."Seiya leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.Usagi watched Seiya as he walked out and closed the door.She looked out the window and seen the stars and the moon shining brightly in the night sky.  
-  
"Minako..I love you..Don't forget it."Yaten said smiling and winking at Minako.Minako smiled back and gave Yaten a hug.They were in her room and had been there since the confrontation with Mask and Pluto.  
"I love you too Yaten!"She looked into his cat-like green eyes and smiled."It's hard to believe that..you fell in love with me and just a year ago you acted like you didn't like me"  
Yaten laughed."You're not the only one that can act Minako."Yaten pushed Minako back on the bed and started to kiss her neck softly."Am I going to fast"  
"No..not at all.."Minako whispered.Yaten's kisses continued on her neck.  
-  
"Taiki?"Seiya looked around for the tall starlight and seen him reading a book.(He does that way too much)  
"What?"Taiki said closing his book and putting it down on the glass table beside him.Seiya sat down on the couch next to Taiki and put his head in his hands.  
"I have a problem..Well Odango has the problem but she doesn't want me to tell anyone about that problem"  
"Well..Sorry Seiya but I will be of no help to you or your 'Odango'."Taiki said starting to pick his book up again.  
"Nani"  
"Well..since I don't know what the problem is,how would it be possible for me to help you"  
"I promised I wouldn't tell a soul"  
"Well..you have to keep your promise..Seiya you're not one to go against your word"  
"I know but"  
"Whatever is the matter with Usagi,she will have to deal with it herself..and you will help her.Am I right"  
Seiya looked at Taiki who was now trying to find the page he left off."Yes..you're right but Taiki..nevermind you wouldn't understand."Seiya walked towards his room to go see if Usagi was okay.  
Taiki just looked at the raven-haired starlight.'I wish I could help you.  
-  
"Odango..you haven't talked or eaten since the battle..Aren't you hungry?"Seiya watched Usagi shake her head and grabbed her hand.Usagi lifted her red and puffy eyes to look at Seiya."I'm sorry Odango..but you are going to have to eat"  
"Seiya..I said I wasn't hungry"  
"Me and you are going out tonight and going to get something to eat!"Seiya had to pull Usagi out of bed but Usagi held on to the bed.Usagi let go of Seiya's hand and he fell.Usagi laughed for the first time.Usagi wiped her eyes of the remaining tears and offered her hand.Seiya smiled and grabbed her hand.She tried to pull but he pulled her down on top of him."You're laughing now Odango..I'm glad I had the pleasure of making you laugh"  
"Thank you Seiya."Usagi stood up and walked towards the bathroom."I'll be ready in a few."Seiya smiled and went to talk to Taiki while he waited.  
-  
Ami was reading a book(--') until the phone had rang.Ami rolled over on her bed to reach the phone.  
"Hello?Ami speaking"  
"Ami-chan!This is Minako!Have you talked to Usagi"  
"No but I talked to Taiki"  
"Duh..you two are a couple!You should talk!"Ami blushed.  
"He told me about Usagi being in Seiya's room all day since the battle and hasn't eaten yet"  
"Do you think we should worry"  
"I am..Hold on Minako.Someone's on the other line"  
click  
"Hello?Ami speaking"  
"Ami!This is Taiki and I have great news"  
"Okay Taiki!Hold one Mina's on the other line and i'm sure she would like to hear this also"  
click  
"Minako?Taiki"  
"Yep"  
"Here"  
"Okay!So Taiki what did you wanna tell us?"-Ami "I hope it's good news about Usagi-chan!"-Minako "It is.Seiya has gotten Usagi to laugh for the first time since we've came back!"-Taiki "Thats great!I was afraid that she would never come out of the slump"-Minako "I have more.Usagi and Seiya are going out tonight to eat."-Taiki "I wonder how Seiya does it."-Ami "Get off the phone Taiki!I'm trying to call Minako!"-Yaten "I'm here Yaten!I never knew you cared so much!"-Minako Yaten is blushing.Luckily,he is in his room so no one see's it.  
"H.How are you doing Minako?"-Yaten "Fine"  
-  
SAME TIME  
Seiya has his ear to the phone and motions for Usagi to come hear it.They heard from when Taiki called Ami and were listening to Yaten.  
-  
"If that is how you start a romantic conversation Yaten than you are going to need some pointers from me!"-Seiya "Damn you Seiya!Get out the damn phone!"-Yaten "Stop cursing Yaten!"-Taiki "Hi Mina!Hi Ami!"-Usagi "Usagi-chan!I'm glad to see you are feeling better!"-Minako "Usagi are you sure that you can go out tonight!"-Ami "My Odango's fine.If anything happens I will be there to defend her.Anyways..sorry to cut a good conversation short but we have to go.Ja Ne!"-Seiya "Bye!"-Usagi "Have fun!"Minako and Ami.  
click  
-  
Usagi wore a pretty pink dress that stopped at her knees and pink bows in her hair.She had a silver bracelet on her left wrist and had pink heels on.She also had pink crescent moon earrings that had diamonds on both points.Seiya stood there and just stared at her.Usagi smiled.  
"Shall we leave?"Seiya asked holding out his hand to her.  
"We shall."Usagi said smiling a little bit and taking her hand.  
-  
"Hey..We could go spy on them!"-Minako Taiki watches the couple as they walk out the door and down the stairs.  
"They are just going down the steps."-Taiki "I'll get the camera!"-Yaten "Ok!Bye Yaten!"-Minako click  
"See ya later Taiki."-Ami click  
"I can't believe we are spying on Usagi and Seiya.It just doesn't seem right!"-Ami "You can't back out now!Get ready and we are meeting at the little resturant.."-Minako click  
-  
Ami sighs and hangs up the phone."Well I guess i'll start now"  
-  
"Seiya I can't believe you.You are taking me to a place like this..I'm not that important.."Usagi said eating slowly to look more sophisticated.  
"Odango..you are more than worthy enough to be here.You deserve the best in the world.In the few weeks that I have been back here I feel that I don't deserve you.You mean so much to me.Don't ever say that you are not worthy of the best."Usagi smiled and noticed blonde hair and a red ribbon out the window and turned to look but didn't see anything or anyone.She turned her attention back to Seiya.  
"I thought I seen Minako outside but I guess I didn't."Seiya kissed Usagi and continued eat"  
-  
"Minako you were almost seen!Don't go that close!"Ami scolded Mina."Yaten did you get that"  
"Yep I got it!"Yaten had brought along his tape recorder for Seiya and Usagi's date so they would have it on tape.He will never forgive me for this one."Taiki was quiet since they left,atleast until they got in the resturant.  
"There they are!"The tall man spotted them with ease."Make sure we are not seen.Lets get that table over there by the wall which is beside them.We can still watch them but I doubt they will see us."Minako started to jump up and down.Yaten grabbed her and kissed her.Yaten had the camera turned toward himself and Minako.Minako was blushing.  
"Save the film for Seiya and Usagi!"Ami said smiling.  
-  
"Odango..would you like to stay for a while?"Seiya asked finishing the little bit of food he had left.Usagi nodded.She was very full,Seiya paid for everything.  
"You know Seiya..you didn't have to pay for everything.I could've payed for some of it."Seiya smiled.  
"Thats what being a gentleman is all about Odango.I should pay for everything for such a pretty lady like you"  
"Oh so you are a gentleman now only though you are 17"  
"It's best to start young."Usagi just smiled.Neither one of them knew that they were being watched,listened to and recorded.  
-  
"'That's what being a gentlemen is all about Odango'Yeah right!"Yaten mocked Seiya and then laughed.Minako also laughed.  
"Don't be so loud you guys.."Ami said motioning for them to hush.Yaten had been taping their whole entire conversation.  
"Guys they are about to leave!"Minako said turning back to Taiki and Ami.  
"Then we will follow."Taiki said also watching Seiya and Usagi."I can't believe I am doing this"  
"I can't either.."Taiki turned his head slowly to see the glaring eyes of Usagi and Seiya.Ami started to poke Yaten and Minako's shoulders to get their attention.  
"What?"Yaten turned around to Seiya and Usagi staring at them and hid the camera.Minako turned around and tried to pretend like she wasn't part of it.  
"Give it up Yaten"Seiya said reaching his hand out hoping to recieve the camera.Yaten shook his head."Just wait till we get home shorty."Seiya smiled and walked out with Usagi in hand.  
"I told you guys this wasn't a good idea."Minako said shaking her head.  
"Minako shut up!"Yaten said flicking her in the head "Hey"  
-  
"Odango..I'm sorry this wasn't the perfect night for you."Seiya said holding her hand.  
"It was perfect!I ate,had fun and caught Minako,Ami,Yaten and Taiki spying on us.What could be better.."Seiya stopped and turned to look at her.  
"I was gonna wait until we went to the park..but I can no longer wait for this.."Seiya pulled out a small box and opened it.The box contained a silver ring with a large diamond on it.Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at it."Odango..I have waited so long for you to be mine..In fact,I waited a year."Seiya got down on one knee."Odango..when this is all over...Will you marry me"  
-  
CLIFFHANGER!WIll she say yes or will she decline Seiya.Look out for the next chapter.  
Thanks for all the reviews for my short little story.

aQuA rHaPsOdY:Thanks for the review on one of the older chapters.

AiedailBrisinger:Thanks for all the reviews.It's good to know that you continue to read my story.Honestly I try to take your advice as best as I can

Yatenseviltwin:I will also try to take your advice.Thanks for reviewing!

...Tips,comments or flames email 


	7. Missing Ami and Taiki,Pluto's A

It's Chapter 6!It was a CliffHanger last time and now here is the rest..I do these chapters so quickly.

Last Time "Odango..I'm sorry this wasn't the perfect night for you."Seiya said holding her hand.  
"It was perfect!I ate,had fun and caught Minako,Ami,Yaten and Taiki spying on us.What could be better.."Seiya stopped and turned to look at her.  
"I was gonna wait until we went to the park..but I can no longer wait for this.."Seiya pulled out a small box and opened it.The box contained a silver ring with a large diamond on it.Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at it."Odango..I have waited so long for you to be mine..In fact,I waited a year."Seiya got down on one knee."Odango..when this is all over...Will you marry me"  
Seiya's Love:Missing Ami and Taiki,Pluto's Alliegence To The Moon -  
Usagi looked at Seiya who was kneeled on the ground waiting for her answer.Usagi nodded her head really quick and dropped down to the ground with him."Yes!Yes!Yes!I will marry you!I will!I will!I will!I will!"Usagi and Seiya started to cry and hugged eachother.  
"Gomen Nasai to interrupt you two's precious moment,Taiki and Ami are missing."Yaten said standing there with Minako watching the two.Usagi and Seiya quickly got up and dusted themselves off.  
"What do you mean 'missing'?"Usagi asked.  
"It is just like it sounds."Minako said catching her breath.Usagi started to look around frantically.  
"We should go looking for them."Seiya said starting to grab Usagi's hand but Yaten stopped them. "I think we sould all go together"  
"Wouldn't it be smarter and faster for us to split up?"Usagi asked. "First thing Usagi said smart all night."Minako said laughing a bit."I agree with Seiya and Usagi."Yaten sighed and let the other couple go one way and they go another. -  
"Odango..You just made me the happiest man on Earth."Seiya smiled at Usagi and she smiled back.He was about to kiss her until someone interrupted.The couple turned to face The gaurdian of the Gates of Time,Sailor Pluto."Stay back,Odango."Seiya put had Usagi behind him and looked at Pluto.  
"I am not here to harm you.I am not possessed by Sin.I can't tell you about the other senshi.But please...don't be afraid of me anymore.Gomen Nasai..Princess if I harmed you in anyway"  
"Apology accepted."Usagi said coming from behind Seiya.Seiya let his guard down."Pluto"  
"I knew I couldn't trust the gaurd of time.."Sin appeared behind Pluto and choked her.  
"Let her go!"Usagi yelled at Sin but Sin didn't listen.  
"Crescent Beam Smash!"Usagi and Seiya turned around to see Healer and Venus."We knew that something was going to happen to you two and we followed you."Venus smiled at Usagi who was smiling.Usagi mouthed 'Thank You' to Healer and Venus and they smiled.  
"It doesn't matter!Mika will finish the job!"Sin dissapeared and Mika appeared pointing a single finger at Pluto.Pluto held up her staff ready to attack.  
"Di-"Mika started.  
"Star Sensitive Inferno"  
While this was going on Seiya and Usagi had transformed.  
"You senshi are so damn intrusive!"Mika sent a blast of energy at Healer.Healer dodged and jumped to a tree.  
"Bitch"  
"Star Serious Laser"  
"More of you?I will finish you later but now for the gaurdian."Mika once again pointed her finger at Pluto."Die Gaurdian!"A large amount of energy emmitted (sp?) itself from her finger.  
"Chronos Typhoon!"The two attacks clashed but Pluto's was of no help to save her life.Pluto was hit and fell to the ground.  
"Pluto!"Moon ran to Pluto and Mika laughed.  
"Well..now that's done.If it isn't the legendary Sailor Moon once again.You should've been died.Demo..Those friends of your's protected you."Mika laughed."I'll see you another time"  
"Sailor Moon"  
"Yes Pluto"  
"Believe in the outer senshi..They will never let you down...Even if it may appear that way"  
"Nani"  
"You'll see..Goodbye..Princess"  
Pluto dissappeared and left Moon pondering in thought of what she said.  
-  
"I wondered what she meant."Usagi said to herself as she walked on the sidewalk with Yaten,Seiya and Minako.  
"Don't think too much of it Usagi.."Minako said trying to cheer her up.  
"We still have to find Ami and Taiki!"Usagi said stopping.  
"They are probably at home waiting on us.Lets go."Yaten said continuing to walk at a steady pace.  
"If you say so.."Usagi said now continuing her walk.  
"Don't worry Odango..They are safe."Seiya said trying to reassure his soon to be wife.()  
-  
"Where are we Taiki..It's so..dark."Ami asked looking around and clinging to Taiki.  
"I don't know.."Taiki replied to the shorter girl.  
"You are within my grasp now..I will use you two for my purposes"  
The two kept looking to see who it was and transformed.  
"Who are you?"Mercury asked.  
"I am Sin,Mercury.How easily you forget"  
"What do you want with us?"Maker asked.  
"I am just going to use you..thats all.Than Sailor Moon will be forced to kill you and if that doesn't happen then I will eventually kill you"  
The two senshi were placed in a trance and their eye's just went blank.  
-  
"They are not here!"Usagi yelled as she walked all through the apartment."I thought you said that they would be here Yaten"  
"Usagi.There is no reason to be worried!They are both very strong senshi.I'm sure they are fine."Minako said.  
"How can you be so sure?"Usagi said letting the few tears fall from her eyes.Seiya went up to Usagi and hugged her.  
"It's okay Odango.If you want,you and I can go search for them ourselves"  
"Lets go now.."Usagi pulled him out the door.  
-  
Sin looked at the two senshi."This planet will be mine for the taking.I will do somethings Beryl,Wiseman,Nelhenia(sp?I doubt I spelled that right..)or Chaos could do!I will be owner of the galaxies!" "Sin!"Sin turned around and looked at Mika with Uranus and Neptune."These senshi would like a word with you"  
"You two may speak"  
"Well..I was thinking since Pluto is dead.."Uranus started.  
"We,as in Uranus and I,could go in her place.We especially could defeat the Sailor Senshi due to the fact that there are hardly none left and they are weak."Neptune finished Uranus' sentance.  
"Bring back Sailor Moon.I want her for myself."Sin said."Don't let me down."The two outer senshi nodded.  
"Shall I go with them?"Mika asked.  
"Go.If there is anything wrong with them..kill them.I have replacements"  
"More senshi?"Mika asked staring at Sin. "Yes"  
"Why more senshi?Why can't I get my chance against the senshi"  
"Go on now..Make sure they do what they are supposed to do"  
Mika sighed and dissappeared into the darkness.  
-  
Usagi and Seiya were walking along the streets.Usagi held on to Seiya's hand."Seiya..What if we don't find them in time..before the other senshi get to them.."Seiya looked down at her.  
"Don't talk like that.You've got to believe in them as senshi.They can do it.They won't give up without a fight.We'll find them before that happens anyway."The ground started to shake and Seiya grabbed Usagi and held on to her.There was a big blast and Sailor Uranus and Neptune stood in their way.  
"Uranus!Neptune!"Usagi was about to run to them but Seiya held on to her.  
"No Odango..They're not what they seem"  
"So..If it isn't the two lovebirds walking on the sidewalk."Neptune raised her hands for her attack.  
"Venus Love Me Chain"  
"Venus!Healer!"Venus flashed a quick smile.  
"Usagi,Seiya!Transform now!"Both nodded and transformed.  
"Moon Eternal"  
"Fighter Star Power"  
"MAKE UP"  
Fighter and Moon stood in Usagi and Seiya's places."Uranus,Neptune!Please..Don't do this!"Moon pled.  
"Koneko..I'm sorry but I have to fight you."Uranus ran towards her at full speed.Fighter stepped in front of her and waited for Uranus to attack.Uranus threw a punch and Fighter dodged it and tried to knee her in the stomach.  
"Fighter stop!"Moon had moved out of the way and called out to the other senshi.  
"Nani?"Fighter stopped and looked at Moon.Uranus saw this oppurtunity and punched Fighter in the stomach and made her go back a couple of feet.Uranus turned to Moon and walked towards her.  
"Koneko..Now it's time to challenge you!"Uranus threw punches at Moon but Moon refused to fight back.Meanwhile Neptune was taking on Venus and Healer.Healer was down and Venus was still fighting.Moon finally fought back and suprised Uranus with a punch to the stomach.The force knocked Uranus down but she didn't stay down for long.Fighter struggled to get back up.She sat up and seen the showdown between Moon and Uranus.Uranus stood up shocked."Why won't you fight back?"Neptune and Venus stopped fighting and turned their attention towards Moon and Uranus.Fighter and Healer had gottten up and were also watching the two.  
"Because...I know what's going through your mind."Moon smiled at the taller senshi."If Sin truly had your mind..You wouldn't remember that you would call me Koneko.You would call me Sailor Moon."Uranus and Neptune nodded and the other three senshi just looked at them shocked.  
"Nani?"Healer asked just as confused as Fighter and Venus.  
"It's amazing how much she has learned over the years."Neptune said smiling.  
"I hate to interrupt occasions like this but when it comes to betrayal..I have to do it"  
-  
That was a very short chapter.It took so long because I the chapter already done but I didn't like it for this chapter so I just saved it for another chapter.This one wasn't all that great either.They are getting married!  
The Moonlight Carries The Message of or flames but most importantly,advice.  
seiusa. Be sure to read "I Could Fall In Love" by me.It's kinda crazy but hey..It was tempting

JA NE 


	8. Speaking of the Young,ChibiUsa's Return

Here is ch.8!So soon you say?Well I don't have anything else to do and I have updated my website to show this fanfic so..Anyway's thanks for all the reviews.  
AiedailBrisinger you have been reading the fic since it started like a week or two ago...;.Aragatou!

Seiya's Love:Speaking of the young,Chibi-Usa's return -  
"Mika!"Neptune looked at the girl suprised."You and Sin planned to get rid of us"  
"If you knew..why did you betray us?You could've lived longer"  
"We couldn't die..Without letting our princess know that it was an act."Uranus said prepared to fight.  
"Well.I won't kill you.Your own friends will!"Mika dissappeared and Maker and Mercury showed up. "No.."Moon whispered as she stared aat the two with wide eyes."I knew this was going to happen"  
"Not everyone's destiny can be set in stone."Maker said shaking her head.Mercury smiled a evil smile that none of the senshi never seen on her face.  
"Atleast..not everyone's children can just dissappear at the blink of an eye."Mercury knew she had hit a point within Moon that would make her snap.Moon's head bolted up at Mercury and in her eyes was so much anger.  
"Nani?Could you repeat that?"Moon asked Mercury to do before she made her move.Venus looked at Mercury and than looked at Moon.She knew what was going to happen and she didn't like it.  
"You heard me..Chibi Usa..or should I say Sailor Chibi Moon,your daughter will not exist.Because you fell for a starlight"  
"Sailor Moon.."Healer started to say but quickly shut her mouth when she seen that Moon was shaking.  
"You don't know anything about what happened!"Fighter tried to hold her back but Moon pushed her away.Fighter stood there in shock like everyone else.Neptune and Uranus watched and waited for anything to happen.  
"I do know..I know that your child is dead."Mercury said now laughing.  
"Starlight Honeymoon..Therapy Kiss"  
"Star Gentle Uterus"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
Moon's attack went head on with Maker and Mercury's attacks went on with Moon's attack head on.Moon stood hold on to her while the both of them were starting to struggle.  
"Her power..It's too strong."Maker said before she knelt to the ground.Mercury fell to the ground almost a minute after Maker did."Demo..We must do what we came here to do"  
"Which is?"Healer asked.  
"To kill Uranus and Neptune!Than..take Sailor Moon to Sin."Mercury explained.  
"You will not lay a hand on her!"Fighter glared at the two evil senshi.  
"Aqua Rapshody"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"Moon's eye's widened and became full of tears.  
"What the hell?"Mercury rose from the ground a became shocked."Chibi Moon"  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon from the 30th Century to right all wrongs and overcome all evil.On behalf of love..and on the behalf of the moon!I shall punish you!"Chibi Moon did her poses."That also includes evil senshi like yourself!" "How can she.."Venus looked at the smaller senshi with her mouth wide open.The outer senshi also stared at the girl.Healer blinked and didn't say a word.Fighter just stared at the Chibi Moon.She also didn't say anything but she just stared.  
"We have to tell this to Sin!Ja Ne..For now!"Mercury and Maker dissappeared.  
"Chibi..Chibi..Chibi Moon!"Moon went running towards the girl and hugged her."How are you still alive?Look at how much you have grown!Oh my gosh..It's amazing"Moon detransformed and fainted.Fighter ran and caught her before she hit the ground.Fighter and the rest of the senshi had also detransformed.Chibi-Usa just smiled.  
-  
"Who the hell are you?"Yaten asked.All except Michiru,Haruka and the evil senshi were back at the light's apartment.  
"Yaten don't sound so mean.You might scare her."Minako smiled and Yaten winked at her.  
"Uncle Ya-"Chibi-Usa covered her mouth."I mean he doesn't scare me!"Yaten looked at her like she was crazy.  
"NANI?UNCLE?"Yaten fell back in his chair.  
"I didn't mean to"  
"Did anyone besides me notice that Chibi-chan has changed?Look at her hair!"Minako pointed out and everyone turned to look at her.Chibi-Usa had her black hair with blue-ish highlights down.Her hair reached to her mid-back.She had blue eyes like Usagi.  
"So..Yaten is your uncle?Let me guess..Taiki is the father?"Seiya said laughing.Yaten hit Seiya in the back of the head and Seiya rubbed his head.  
"Actually..You are the father Seiya."Seiya looked at Chibi-Usa with wide eyes and fainted.  
"I think it was too much for him.."Yaten said going to get a glass of water.Yaten comes back with a large mug,instead of a cup.Yaten smiles and pours the whole thing on Seiya's face.Seiya hops up and starts coughing and spitting out water.Usagi was looking at Seiya chase Yaten around the apartment.  
"You short little thing you!"Seiya screamed as he met the door of Yaten's bedroom.Seiya had ran into the door and had a bloody nose.Usagi ran to help him.She went and got a wet paper towel and put it to his nose.  
"Tilt your head back.This is what you get for chasing 'short' people around the house.You may be fast but you are not that fast."Usagi said hoping that Yaten would hear her when she said short.  
"Why don't you two go in the room and freak eachother and make Chibi-chan over there!I am not short!"Yaten threw a ball at Usagi's head and it hit her.  
"Owwwwww!Yaten!"Usagi ran into Yaten's room and jumped on top of him and pinned him down."How dare you throw something at your future queen"  
"I'm not apologizing 'Odango'!"Yaten said trying to get her off.Minako and Chibi-Usa had came to watch from the hall.Chibi-Usa just shook her head.  
"Hey!I wanna do it too!"Minako ran into the room and started to tickle Yaten.  
"Hey!Th..Th..That's no..not..Fair!"Yaten struggled to say as the two girls were on top of him. "What about me?"Seiya dropped the bloody towel to the floor and got Usagi and started to tickle her.Chibi-Usa smiled.Usagi rolled around on the floor trying to get away from Seiya's tickle attack. "Sei..Seiya!"Usagi was silenced by a kiss to her lips.She wrapped her arms around his kneck while his hands traveled her body,sure to not touch any place his hand's shouldn't go.  
"Not in my room!"Yaten and Minako were watching and Yaten hit Seiya with a pillow.Seiya turned to Yaten and smiled.  
"Fine.We will just take your bed."Seiya said smirking. "To hell you will!"Yaten said hitting him with the pillow.  
"Come on Seiya.We can go to your room.We'll leave Yaten and Minako alone so they can have his bed."Usagi got up and pulled Seiya by his shirt."Just make sure you don't make to much noise,than you can hear how much fun we are having."Usagi giggled and dragged Seiya out of the room.Chibi-Usa knew what was going on but pretended to not to know what was going on.Chibi-Usa went and watched t.v on the couch. "Yeah right Usagi!My Yaten has more power than that puny little Seiya!"Minako said shutting the door and locking it.She heard what Usagi said and laughed.  
"Yeah right!That short Yaten has nothing on Seiya!"Both of the doors were shut and locked.  
Chibi-Usa listens to the two fueding couples and sighs."What an adult mood for such young people"  
-  
After hours of playing with Seiya,Usagi was staring at the stars outside of his window.Then she looked down at the ring he placed on her finger.'I'm going to get married..'She looked again at the stars and smiled.Then her focus turned to the moon.'It was so long ago..'She looked at Seiya.'My own shooting star'  
-  
Minako was also up.She had been staring at Yaten's sleeping form for a whole two hours.She looked at the clock and it was four-thirty.She turned her attention back to the sleeping starlight and her mind started to wonder.'I wonder what it must be like to travel the stars.See them so close up.'She smiled and went back to sleep.  
-  
Chibi-Usa was in a dream.Not a dream a nightmare."Ami!Taiki!"Maker and Mercury were standing right above ready to finish her off.Chibi-Moon was weak and could barely move.  
"So much of a mother you have!She abandoned you!"Mercury yelled down at her laughing as loudly as she could. "Iie!She would never do something like that!"Chibi-Moon said but could barely talk.  
"Baka Senshi!"Maker said. "Star Gentle"  
"Mercury Aqua"  
"Uterus"  
"Rapshody"  
Everything went black to Chibi-Usa after that.There was no light.The only thing that surrounded her was darkness.  
"Hello..Anybody?"Chibi-Usa looked around but still there was nothing.She felt a hand on her shoulder and seen the senshi of Mars."Rei-chan..How can you be"  
"Shh..Chibi-chan..You are here..Where you can rest eternally..Where there will be peace.."Mars said and there was a bright light.She looked and seen Jupiter standing there smiling and waving. "Mako-chan!"Chibi-Usa smiled."Are we dead"  
"Sadly yes..But this is soo peaceful..So serene."Jupiter winked at Chibi-Usa.  
"Iie..Iie..Iie..Iie..This cannot be real"  
-  
"Chibi-chan!"Minako yelled one more time before the younger girl opened her eyes.Chibi-Usa was sweating and breathing hard.  
"Are you okay?"Usagi asked.Apparently those were the only two up at eight in the morning.  
"Iie Usagi!I'm not okay!I dreamed that Ami-chan and Taiki-chan attacked me!They said that you had abandoned me!"Usagi held Chibi-Usa close.  
"Don't worry Chibi-chan.I would never abandon you.Not for the world.."Chibi-Usa nodded.  
-  
Seiya and Yaten watched the trio from the hallway.Seiya smiled at his future wife.Yaten noticed this and smiled."You know Seiya..You have a pretty good girl.Even though she is a klutz and all that other stuff.I think that no other good could've been better for you than Usagi."Seiya was shocked to hear Yaten talk so nicely about Usagi. "Thanks Yaten.You made a pretty good choice also.Even though I didn't hear you two last night..."Seiya grinned.  
"Excuse me?What about you two?I didn't hear you either!"Yaten said turning to the taller starlight. "We thought you two would be sleeping so we were quiet about it.."Seiya smiled."Plus..I wouldn't make her do anything she wouldn't be ready for"  
"So you didn't.."Seiya nodded.  
"We didn't"  
"Neither did we.We just talked most of the night thats all."Yaten said coming clean.  
"Same here"  
"What are you two talking about?"Seiya and Yaten jumped to see the two blonds. "Oh nothing.."Seiya nad Yaten looked around innocently and the two blonds giggled.Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm.Seiya looked down at Usagi's pouting face and turned away.Seiya couldn't resist this face.The face that could've gotten him in so much trouble.  
"Pweese.."Seiya kept his head turned the other way. "Well Mina..We were talking about what we did last night.."Minako smiled and laughed at Seiya who couldn't believe Yaten gave in so easily.Usagi just smiled and gave Seiya a quick hug and grabbed Minako.  
"Lets go shopping!"Minako and Usagi ran out of the hose not saying a word to the boys.  
"What do you think they are going to do?"Yaten asked.Seiya just shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room.  
"Damn..."Yaten sighed and almost knocked over Chibi-Usa.  
"Yaten!That's a bad word!"Chbi-Usa gasped and smiled.Yaten just laughed at the smalled girl and went to his room.  
-  
Ah...Dumb chapter..! 


	9. A Love Inferno,The Fury of Venus

Some of these Chapters have been delayed for so long.I start other stuff while I am in the middle of one chapter.Gomen Nasia Minna for that. Seiya's Love:A Love Inferno,The Fury of Venus -  
Seiya,Usagi,Minako,Yaten and Chibi-Usa were walking with ice-cream in their hands.Usagi had one in each hand.Licking one and than the other.  
"Koneko?"The group turned around to see Haruka and Michiru smiling. "Haruka!Michiru!"Usagi ran to both of them giving them both hugs.  
"Iie Usa-chan!Don't get any ice cream on us."Michiru said smiling at the younger girl.Usagi just laughed until the heard a scream.  
"Not now.."Usagi groaned and tried to finish her ice cream quickly.  
"Don't worry Koneko!We'll go ahead and stop them and you can come."Haruka and Michiru qucikly ran off to see what was going on.  
"I guess this would be the time to transform.."They ran to a dark alley and transformed. -  
"If it isn't the betrayers of Sin.I will finish you now!"Mika pointed her finger at Uranus and energy started to form.  
"Star Serious Laser!"Mika fell from her position on a tree to the ground.She got up and looked at the five senshi.Mika dissappeared and the evil senshi came in her place. "So we meet again.."Mercury said looking at the two remaining outer senshi."You two have to be eliminated"  
"Shine Aqua.." "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy"  
"Illusion"  
"Kiss"  
Both Moon and Mercury's attack went head on with eachothers.Moon's attack was stronger and Mercury was hit hard into a tree and went through it.  
"Sailor Moon attacks one of her own senshi.."Maker said smiling at Moon.  
"Star Gentle Uterus"  
"Love Me Chain"  
Maker's attack broke Venus' chain and went straight for Moon but Fighter pushed her out the way.  
"So..The Senshi of Love wants to put up a fight."Maker said cracking her knuckles.Mercury had gotten up by now.  
"Damn right I do!"Venus said preparing for another attack. "Die!"Mercury sent out a blast towards Venus that would kill her for sure.Venus had no time to move so she waited for the attack to hit her but it never did.Instead she heard a ear shattering scream.Healer.  
"Healer no!"Venus couldn't find the strength to move as Healer's body hit the ground.Fighter looked in terror to see that her fellow senshi was killed.Fighter had dropped to her knees and the tears started to fall.  
"Iie!"Fighter screamed.Venus heald the dying Healer in her arms and held her tight.  
"Iie..Onegai..Iie..Don't leave me like this Yaten..I can't do it alone..I can't keep my promise alone.."Venus was rocking the body in her arms with the tears falling on Healer's face.Healer opened her eyes.  
"To protect..Important people right..Thats what you said..Sailor Moon..and we,starlights were important to you all.."Healer managed to smile through her pain."Mina-chan you are very important to me"  
"Demo..Will I be able to see you again?"Venus said through her tears.  
"Hai!Just look up at the stars and you will see me..Shining brightly at you."Healer touched Venus' face and smiled.  
"Demo"  
"Aishiteru Mina-chan...Goodbye.."Healer disappeared and left Venus on her knees crying.Venus wiped the tears from her face and had her fists clenched.  
"You.."Venus stood up and looked at Mercury."You killed Yaten..For that I cannot forgive you!"Venus charged towards Mercury and tackled her to the ground.She put her finger to her forehead.  
"Venus Crescent"  
"Venus no!"Moon ran to the girl and got her off of Mercury."Yaten wouldn't have wanted you to do a thing like this.."Venus didn't listen and threw Moon back and Fighter caught Moon.Venus pointed her finger at Mercury and attacked.  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"Mercury yelled a scream of agony and fell to the ground and didn't get up.She started to fade away.  
"Mercury!"Moon ran to the blue haired senshi and held her hand."Onegai..Please say that you two were only trying..to..to..Iie.."Mercury disappeared and Moon just cried.  
"Fools!"Maker got everyones attention."You forgot about me..."Maker aimed at Neptune and Uranus with a finger on each hand.  
"Die"  
"Neptune!Uranus!"It was too late.Both of them were hit and fell to the ground.Now disappearing.  
"I can't...It can't.."Moon fell to her knees.Fighter rushed to her side and helped her up."Iie!"Moon got loose from Fighter's hold and ran to Uranus and Neptune who were now holding hands. "Koneko..We have watched you grow from a crybaby to a very strong leader.I am happy...That you were the one we were looking for all along.."Uranus smiled.  
"Hai!Even though..you still cry..You have earned the right for us to call you.."Neptune also smiled and continued and Uranus joined in.  
"Princess.."Both of them disappeared.Moon smiled and turned around to face Maker.Maker just smiled.  
"So...Do you want to give up Sailor Moon?"Maker crossed her arms."Most of your senshi are dead..Demo..Can you trust a murderer"  
"I trust you don't I?"Moon smiled at Maker's shocked expression.Fighter and Venus looked at her in confusion."Hai..I trust you.Even though..You have killed my friends..I still trust you.Maker..You told me that my friends are only truly gone when I give up.I haven't given up Maker..I won't give up"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash"  
"Star Serious Laser"  
Fighter and Venus protected Moon from Maker's attack. "Honestly!I can't see why she still trust Maker!You are evil and you deserve to die!"The sky turned dark and Mika appeared out of nowhere. "Hai.You are right Sailor Venus.She does deserve to die!"Chains came out from the ground beneath where Maker was standing.Maker tried to escape but the chains had her.  
"Let me go!"Maker was struggling to get free from the chains.  
"Star Serious Laser!"Fighter's attack did nothing because there was a barrier around Maker.  
"Maker!"Moon ran for the tall starlight only to be thrown back to the ground. "There is no way to save her now Sailor Moon!Atleast she will die knowing that you still had hope for her!"Mika laughed as a bright light started to surround Maker.Maker started to scream in agony as the chains tightened."Die Sailor Star Maker."Maker screamed one more time before the chains disappeared and the sky returned to the regular dark blue color.Mika disappeared and left Maker on the ground dying.  
"Maker.."Fighter ran to her fallen fellow starlight."How could you"  
"I don't..know..For once in my life..This is the one time I don't know what I have done wrong..Gomen Nasai..I let you all down...and take a look at me now.."Maker glanced at Moon who was running towards her.Maker grabbed Moon's hand and squeezed it."You're so strong..Mika was right..It does feel wonderful..To know..That you still trust me after what I have done..I have caused you so much pain..Gomen again"  
"Iie..Iie Maker!You don't have to be sorry.."Moon touched Maker's disappearing face.  
"You shine as bright as the stars."Maker closed her eyes one final time and disappeared.Fighter broke down and cried.Moon held Fighter close to her and tried to get her to calm down. "Shhh...It's okay."Moon wiped the tears from Fighter's face and held her tighter.  
"I'm so happy I met you Odango"  
-  
WAHHHH!Thats so sad!Anyways..Thanks for reading my story!This isn't the last chapter of course..Just to let you know they remaining few chapters may come out more slowly because I am busy from 12 pm to 4 pm..So the hours I get on the computer I will work on the fics.  
Seiya's birthday is coming up!I have a special layout for him on my website.  
starlight. IM me at or because I am quite bored and I need the insperation.. 


	10. Thanks and Alternate Chapter

Everyone has to have a authors notes in there somewhere.So here are mine.

The recent chapter (ch.9) I got a review asking why was I so mean.I didn't think it was mean.I just thought it was very sad and emotional.Besides,Haruka and Michiru were supposed to be gone way back in ch.7 or 8.Actually really..Chapter 8 I think..Well not both but one of them were supposed to die.

SISM:I read your updated story.I love it.Also,thanks for keeping up with this chapter and I think it was you that read one of my other stories and wanted me to keep that one going.I think it was Lovers and Friends.

AedialBrisinger:You have been reading my story since the first chapter! Thank you so very much for keeping up with it.  
Sailor Dream:Thanks for the review and you introduced to me to your great anime forum.For anyone else its: Kuramas Sweetie:You have also seemed to keep up with my story.Thank you!  
Anyways, for anyone who wants to read the changed chapter you can read it now.This starts off from when Usagi said yes to Seiya.It goes all the way up to the point where I stopped'  
----------------------------------------------------------

"Awww...thats so sweet!"Minako said watching the two from a corner with Yaten,Taiki and Ami."I can't wait until I get married!"Yaten heard this and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.He continued to keep the camera on Seiya and Usagi but stared at Minako.  
"Ami what do you think about it?"There was no answer from the blue-haired girl."Ami?"Minako turned around to find both of them gone."Yaten!Ami and Taiki are gone!"Yaten quickly turned off the camera and turned around.  
"Taiki!"Yaten and Minako went running towards Seiya and Usagi and ended their moment.  
"Seiya!Usagi!"Minako screamed.The couple got up from their position on the ground.The two looked at Yaten and Minako.  
"Are you all spying again?"Seiya asked slipping the ring on Usagi's finger.  
"Wait..Where is Ami and Taiki?"Usagi asked after Seiya put the ring on her finger.Minako glanced at the ring and smiled at her but then wiped the smile from her face.  
"They are gone!"Yaten said hiding the camera."We turned around and they were gone and we came and found you two on the ground while looking for them"  
The night started to get darker and the stars and the moon started to dissappear.T.V's inside of stores and on buildings started to come on.Usagi looked around keeping her guard.  
"Sailor Senshi..."Usagi turned around to see Mika on the T.V."You are always there to save the innocent...Will you come save two geniuses?Mizuno Ami and Kou Taiki..One regular girl and a retired idol..What will the Sailor Senshi do"  
Usagi looked at the T.V in horror as it went off."Ami..Taiki.."Minako also stared at the T.V.Usagi started to back away slowly."If..If only..I would've defeated her while I could...They would be safe right now"  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!  
"Usagi!Venus Crystal Power! Make Up"  
"Healer Star Power! Make Up"  
"Fighter Star Power! Make Up"  
Moon started to run towards Galaxy Television.Venus,Maker and Fighter followed."Sailor Moon!Wait up!"Venus yelled trying to get her to slow down.  
'So much for this being the perfect night...'Fighter thought to herself as she kept running.  
-  
Moon stopped running when she arrived at Galaxy Television.Venus looked around and seen it looked darker than all the other places."This place looks familiar"  
"It's where we fought Galaxia,Venus."Moon said."Looks like we have another battle."Moon looked into the distance and seen two figures."Look!It's Neptune and Uranus!"Moon tried to run towards them but bumped into a barrier.Moon screamed and sent back to the other senshi.Fighter ran and caught her."Thank you"  
"No problem."Fighter smiled and put her down.  
"Thats so romantic..."Uranus laughed and put her hand in the air."This is the end Sailor Moon"  
"World Shaking"  
Fighter jumped in front of all the senshi and attacked.  
"Star Serious Laser!" Uranus' attack was much stronger than Fighter's.Uranus' attack hit all the senshi who were thrown back.  
"Don't get tired so quickly.."Neptune raised her hands next and attack.  
"Deep Submerge"  
All the senshi had moved except Venus.She was still on the ground and waiting for the attack to hit her.Healer ran and pushed her out the way just barely missing the attack herself.  
"You are quite fast..But not fast enough.."Mika appeared out of nowhere."Sailor Moon..I believe this senshi belongs to you.."Mika laughed at Moon's expression as Pluto being killed appeared on the T.V.  
"Pluto.."Moon got up and started to run towards Mika.There was also a barrier surrounding her.Moon was blasted and slid a couple of feet on the ground.  
"Sailor Moon..Do you really care about your friends"  
"Y..Yes..I d..do.."Moon said weakly as she got up and dusted herself off.  
"I have a proposition..If you give up..You will recieve all of your friends back...Even the ones that are deciesed..." Moon turned around and looked at the evil Sailor Uranus and Neptune.Than she looked back at Venus,Fighter and Healer.  
"Sailor Moon..Don't do this..You have so much to look forward to."Venus said walking towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder.Sailor Moon shook her head.Mika looked down on the senshi below.  
"Is that your final answer Sailor Moon?"Moon nodded her head."Fine then..Uranus!Neptune!Attack them!"Uranus and Neptune turned towards the four senshi and were ready to attack.  
"Uranus...Neptune...What have I done wrong to make you turn against me in this way..."Moon started to walk towards them.  
"Sailor Moon!No!"Fighter yelled hoping she would stop.  
"We're not like Pluto...Atleast you know one of us were thinking of you.She died because her alliegence was not to Sin!"Neptune explained.  
"Deep Submerge"  
Moon got hit full force by the attack but did not stop walking.  
"You have such an ambition"  
"World Shaking"  
Moon also got hit by this attack hard.  
"Star Sensitive Inferno"  
"Star Serious Laser"  
"Love and Beauty Shock"  
The attacks hit Uranus and Neptune hard and they both fell to the ground.  
"Shabon Spray Freezing"  
"Star Gentle Uterus"  
The extra two attacks both hit the two and they remained on the ground for a while. "Maker!Mercury!"Moon ran to them both and hugged them."How did you do it"  
"Well.."Mercury started before Maker attacked Moon.  
"Star Gentle Creator!"Moon went blasting back and knocked into Venus.Moon rolled off of Venus and kneeled on the ground.  
"Maker!What the hell is the matter with you?"Healer screamed with anger showing in her eyes.  
"We are here for Sin..Those two have been replaced.."Mercury said glancing at the battered and weak Uranus and Neptune.Moon glanced at the two and stared.  
"Uranus..Neptune"  
"We're not dead yet"  
"Space Sword Blaster"  
Uranus ran towards Maker and Mercury.Maker caught the sword with ease and threw the other senshi back.  
"I'm afraid this is the end..Sailor Uranus.."Moon stood up quickly and started to run towards Uranus but Fighter grabbed her hand.  
"Onegai Fighter!Let me go"  
"-Reflection!"Neptune attacked before Maker could get there and sent her back to Mercury.  
"Good shot Neptune.."Neptune's eyes widened when she heard Mika's voice behind her.Mika had a long sword in her hand.  
"No!"Uranus tried to attack but it was too late.Mika had already sent the sword piercing through Neptune's body."Michiru.."Uranus had tears coming from her eyes.The now dying Michiru fell on the ground with her eyes opened in shock.Michiru started to cough out blood and reached for Uranus."Michiru.."Uranus crawled over to the girl and held her hand.  
"Uranus...Ai..Shi..Teru.."Blood was now at the corner of Michiru's lip's and going down Uranus' leg.  
"Aishiteru Michiru..Onegai..Don't leave me.."Uranus held on to Michiru tightly as she started to fade away.The other senshi just looked at the scene playing out before their eyes.Moon's tears spilled out onto the ground despite her attempt to hide them.  
"So..You miss your love?"Mika laughed as she raised the sword above Uranus' head."You can die too"  
"Uranus!"Moon screamed out as she watched Mika start to lower the sword down.All within a quick motion Uranus' sword was covered in blood.Mika let out a ear peircing scream as blood started to pour down from her body.  
"I have dirtied my hands in blood.."Uranus said as she wiped the blood from her sword.Fighter,Maker,Healer and Venus looked on in shock.  
"Da..Da..Damn you..Sailor Senshi..."Mika struggled to say while falling to the ground.  
"Mika..didn't have to die such a cruel death..."Moon said looking at the girls body."There could've been another way"  
"Princess...Always looking out for the other people...Even the ones that try and take your life."Uranus smiled."You are so innocent..Koneko.." "Sailor Moon..Do you still believe you could've saved that girl!She is killing your senshi in front of your very eyes!"Healer said with her eyes widened in shock.  
"Yes Healer..I do.I do not wish to dampen my hand with another's blood."Moon said standing up."Even if they have done me wrong"  
"Odango.."Fighter whispered to herself as she and the others begun to stand up.  
"Even if it means your friends or your life in the process?"Maker asked.  
"Yes..Two wrongs just simply cannot make a right."(I love that saying..)  
"Come on!We have to save the others,Sailor Moon!"Venus said smiling at Moon.  
"Right!"Moon turned to Uranus."Please help us"  
"Okay Koneko."Uranus smiled and joined the small group of senshi heading into Galaxy T.V.  
"Did you forget about us?"The senshi turned around to the evil Mercury and Maker.  
"Oh yeah..Those two"  
"Star Sensitive"  
"Wait!Healer don't!"Moon jumped infront of Healer.  
"Sailor Moon!Get out the way!We have to finish them now!"Healer said pushing Moon but she wouldn't budge.  
"No Healer.."Moon turned around to face Mercury and Maker."There's another way"  
"You can't defeat us!"Mercury said attacking Moon.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
Moon slid back a little but didn't fall.  
"Star Serious Laser"  
The attack hit Mercury and sent her back into the wall.Mercury got back up real quickly and glared at Fighter.  
"So you are willing to lose your life for the one you love"  
"Of course!"Fighter said preparing for another attack.  
"Love..A foolish word..."Maker said laughing at Fighter.  
"Demo..Maker..You and Mercury are in love.."Moon started to walk towards them but Venus grabbed her hand and shook her head.  
"Me and her are no where in love!We hardly know eachother!We are just allies trying to destroy the Sailor Senshi for Sin."Maker said. "Demo Maker..You are also Sailor Senshi!"Venus said thinking about Maker's words.  
"Hai..You are correct Venus."Mercury had gotten up from her posistion on the wall."We are also Sailor Senshi..But protected by Sin"  
"Star Gentle Uterus"  
Maker attacked Venus but Healer jumped in the way.  
"Healer!"Venus caught the falling girl and held her.  
"It's alright..I'm okay.."Healer stood up and looked at Maker.  
"What is your problem?"Fighter asked.  
"They are not weak like you all are."The senshi looked up to see a smiling Sin."Let's give these senshi a tour,shall we"  
"A tour?"Venus asked wondering what Sin meant.  
"Lets begin!"Maker yelled attacking Moon first.  
"Star Gentle Uterus"  
Moon screamed as she got blasted into Figher and both of them got knocked into somewhere dark.Fighter held on to Moon as both of them looked around. "Where are we?"Moon asked. "I have no clue"  
"Welcome to your tour."Fighter and Moon looked around confused,wondering where the voice was coming from."You may not survive.."The evil laughing dissappeared and there was a circle of youma's surrounding them.  
"I remember these youma's.."Moon observed and looked at all of them.Fighter looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean"  
"When I first starte being Sailor Moon.We fought a lady named Beryl who was madly in love with Mamoru and went evil and we defeated her"  
"Okay..so"  
"These are from when we fought her..demo..I can't understand why they are here in front of us"  
"Odango..I hope you are prepared to fight..because there are a lot of them!"Fighter said looking at the youma's that were surrounding and closing in on them.  
"Star Serious Laser"  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"With both of their attacks all the youma's dissappeared."Fighter..Look down..."Fighter looked down and seen red rose petals on the ground leading down the dark hallway.  
"Red roses?"Fighter started to walk ahead and Moon rushed to catch up with her.The roses lead to a white room.Inside it had a red soft carpet and a white bed with red sheets and covers.  
"Whats this?"Moon asked looking around.Then a single red rose flew and landed at her feet.Moon looked down and her eyes widened with shock.She slowly turned around to see Tuxedo Mask smiling at her.  
"Long time no see,Sailor Moon."Tuxedo smiled at her and walked towards her and Fighter.Fighter stepped in front of her and glared at Tuxedo."Fighter,Fighter,Fighter..You can't defeat me.So just step out the way and maybe when I am done with her I can get to you.."Tuxedo smiled at Fighter's confused expression.  
"Onegai..Leave me alone"  
"Star Serious Laser!" Tuxedo dissappeared when the laser hit him and then the room started to spin.  
"What the hell?"Fighter asked as she looked around.Moon held on to Fighter as tight as she could.  
"I'm not scared,i'm not scared.."Moon whispered as the room continued to spin around.  
"It's okay Odango."Fighter smiled."I'll protect you."Moon nodded.The room stopped spinning and a dark hallway appeared."Not again"  
-  
MEANWHILE  
Venus and Healer didn't know it but they were in the same position as Moon and Fighter were.They just had gotten through fighting the youma's from Beryl and then fighting Maker and Mercury.  
-  
Thats as far as I got when I decided that it didn't make sense...so I didn't put it up on 


	11. The Pain of Love,Venus' Sacrifice

Here is another chapter.If the alternate chapter that I put up confused you than email me or im me and I will try and clear it up for you.This is also a alternate scene in this chapter that I will either post here or on my website. The Tenth chapter, drum rolls

Seiya's Love:The Pain of Love,Venus' Sacrifice -----------------------------------------------------------------------(Later That Night)  
"Mina-chan?" Usagi knocked on Minako's door five times already.All she could hear were sobs of pain.Minako opened the door but kept her head down and her hair covering her face.Minako stepped to the side and Usagi walked in,Minako closed the door after her."Mina-chan..You should be taking better care of yourself."Usagi lifter Minako's chin to reveal a puffy,red eyed Minako.She brushed Minako's hair from in front of her face.  
"Iie Usa-chan..I can't do it..I try..Demo..All I can think about is Yaten!Usa-chan,I feel so guilty!Yaten would be alive if it wasn't for me..He died protecting me.."Minako burst into a waterfall of tears.Usagi embraced the other blond and tried to comfort her.  
"Mina-chan..Heartbreak is a hard thing to get over.Learning to live after heartbreak is even harder.I know because I.."Usagi tried to fight back the tears but they rebelled against her and fell anyway."I know because I lost all of you at once and now it's starting all over again!"Minako looked at Usagi and seen the tears falling from her fae.Minako wiped the tears from Usagi's face.  
"Don't cry Usa-chan"  
"Goemn Mina-chan.It's just that."Usagi was interupted by a knock on the door.Both girls turned around to see Seiya's head through the crack in the door."Seiya"  
"Hi Odango,Minako."Seiya's smiled faded when he seen both of the girls try to wipe the tears from their faces."Are you two alright?Maybe I should come back later when your girl talk is finished."Seiya quickly got out and closed the door.Minako's tears started over again and Usagi tried to wipe them away but more came to take their place.  
"Mina-chan"  
"Gomen Usa.I looked at Seiya and I seen his face.I think I should maybe just go to bed."Minako lay down on the bed she shared with Yaten.  
"Call if you need me.."Minako nodded.Usagi left the room.Minako stared at the stars and seen the brightest star shining and remembered Yaten's words.Minako smiled and put her head on the pillow.  
"Aishiteru Yaten"  
-  
"Seiya.."Usagi walked in the livingroom to see a sleeping Seiya on the couch.Usagi tip toed to the couch and cuddled next to him.He had popcorn sitting nect to him.Usagi turned to cartoons on the t.v and ate the rest of the popcorn he had.  
------------------------------------------------------------(The morning after)  
Seiya opened his eyes to see a golden bun in his face.He looked at the clock and seen it was eight in the morning.He looked back down to see a sleeping Usagi.He smiled and gently placed her on the couch.He noticed the empty bowl of popcorn from last night.He picked up the bowl and was about to take until he felt something hold him back.He looked down to see Usagi was awake."Morning Odango."Usagi released her grip and let Seiya go.She got up and followed him to the kitchen. "Seiya..I need to talk to you."Usagi placed her self on a counter and sat there.  
"About what"  
"Mina-chan.She was crying all day yesterday.Than last night when you walked out she just burst into tears.  
"Why?"Usagi pointed at his ponytail. "I guess that's it right there.You remind her of Yaten."Usagi looked down at her hands."She won't eat at all Sei-chan.I'm not sure if she can even sleep..It haunts me!My senshi are turning against each other!"Usagi started to cry.Seiya put his arms around her waist and held her.  
"Onegai..Odango..Don't cry..It will be all over soon.I promise"  
"I hope you're right"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------(Later)  
Minako had left the house since early in the morning.It was now one in the afternoon and she was at the mall.She didn't buy anything.She just browsed around.Nothing caught her eye until she saw a lime green dress.It glimmered in the light and it would flow all they way down to her feet.A single tear escaped Minako's eye.She walked in the store and asked the lady to let her try it on.She went in the dressing room and put it on.She looked in the mirror and spun around.She thought she looked good,but not good enough.She stared in the mirror at herself.She closed her eyes as she felt a pair of hands slowly slip around her waist,a chin rest on her shoulder and soft hair brush against her face.She opeed her eyes to see a familiar pair of green eyes and long silver hair.  
"Aishiteru..Mina-chan"  
"Aishiteru Yaten.."Minako turned around but saw no one there."Just my imagination.."Minako took off the dress and took it to the counter.She bought the dress and walked out the store.Minako walked out of the store to see herself standing face to face with Taiki."T..T..T..T..Taiki.."Minako stepped back as he stepped forward.  
"Aino-san.Why are you so afraid?"Taiki smirked and stepped even closer to her.Minako stood frozen in one place."We're friends aren't we"  
"Nani?"Minako was confused for a second."Iie!We're not!You killed Yaten!"Taiki's smirk changed to a shocked expression.He stepped back from her. "Ano..I don't know what you are talking about"  
"Nani!You don't know what i'm talking about?"Minako's blood started to boil over and she was really mad."You killed him"  
"Iie Minako..It was you who killed him."Minako's eyes widened."It's your fault.."Minako shook her head and ran out of the store.She ran all the way to the apartment and never stopped for a break.No matter how tired.There were tears coming from her eyes but she never did bother to wipe them away.She ran all the way up the stairs and to the door.Usagi and Seiya were sitting on the couch watching t.v when she came in.Minako fell to the floor and cried even more.  
"Mina-chan!"Usagi ran over to her friend and sat next to her.Seiya went to the other side of Minako.  
"I seen him!"Minako cried even more. "Who?"Seiya was very confused.He didn't know that Minako had left.  
"T..T..T..T.."Minako couldn't get his name to come out of her mouth.Usagi was wiping the tears away from Minako's face. "Who Mina-chan"  
"Taiki!"Minako got up and ran to her room and slammed the door.Usagi was about to go after her until Seiya stopped her.  
"I think she needs to be alone right now"  
"Hai..Demo..Taiki?"Usagi was scared but she did a great job of hiding it. "She seen Taiki.."Seiya was even more confused because he was supposed to be dead.  
"Could she had been seeing things?"Usagi was thinking that Taiki came from the dead as a ghost.  
"Lets go investigate.."Seiya helped the blonde up."Minako we're going to the mall!"Minako ran out in a instant and almost knocked Usagi over.  
"I'm coming too"  
------------------------------------------------------------(At the mall)  
Minako,Seiya and Usagi walked around looking in stores.Minako knew that she wouldn't find anything better than the dress she had already bought.Out of the corner of Usagi's eye she seen long brownish ponytail passing by her.She stopped and turned around only to see Taiki."Taiki.."Usagi started to pull on Minako and Seiya's shirt. "What is i.."Seiya's eyes widened when he saw Taiki.  
"So all the senshi are here together..."The mall started to get dark and all the people within it fell to the floor."I am Mika!" "Venus Crystal Power"  
"Fighter Star Power!" "Moon Eternal-" "Make up"  
Moon,Fighter and Venus stood in Usagi,Seiya and Minako's places."You have no right to be here!"Mika looked at Moon in disgust.  
"I am to be wherever I can kill you senshi!I should've just killed her while I ha the chance!"Mika pointed at Venus.  
"Nani?"Moon looked at Venus and than at Mika in confusion.  
"By entering Taiki's body I could know instantly who's a senshi and who is not..Did you think that HE would be alive after Maker was killed?"Moon looked down at her feet and than looked back up."I guess it was just the baka leader of the Sailor Senshi"  
"She is not dumb!" "Silence!"A strong force of wind sent Venus crashing into a nearby store window.  
"Venus!"Moon was going to help her when Mika stepped in front of her and started to choke her.Mika lifted Moon into the air as she choked her.Moon desperatly tried to free herself of Mika's grip on her neck.  
"Star Serious Laser!"Mika turned around so the attack would hit Moon.Moon let out a weak scream and went limp.Mika smiled and dropped her on the ground. "Odango!"Fighter ran to Moon's side and tried to wake her up.  
"Love and Beauty Shock"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack"  
Both attacks hit Mika so hard that she fell to to the ground a forced a hole in the ground.  
"Chibi-Moon!"Venus looked at the younger senshi and smiled.She glanced at Fighter and Moon and ran to both of them.Chibi-Moon was already there. "Momma!Wake up!"Fighter looked at Chibi-Moon in question but didn't say anything.Moon's eyes finally opened.  
"This is not over!"Mika sent a blast at the group of senshi and they all went seperate ways.Fighter and Chibi-Moon were sent all the way to one of the entrances.Venus and Moon were sent crashing through a store window and hit a maniquin.The mall got even darker.Lights were flickering on and off.Smoke started to come up from the ground blocking the senshi's view.  
"Usa-chan!"Venus went and helped the other blonde up."Where are we?"Both of them looked around at a unfamiliar place.It was still the shop but there was smoke everywhere.Both of them heard two screams.  
"Seiya!Chibi-Usa!"Moon ran out of the store and Venus followed.They were greeted with the sight of Chibi-Moon being thrown across the place and landing on a overturned bench.Fighter was still putting up a fight with Mika.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"Mika seen the attack coming and reflected it back to Moon.Venus jumped in the way and took the hit for her.Venus fell to her knees but stood up again quickly.  
"Venus..Are you alright.."Moon helped her stand on her own.Venus winced and nodded her head slowly.  
"Star Serious Laser!"Fighter's attack took Mika by suprise and she flew out of the air and into the wall.  
The smoke around Chibi-Moon started to rise higher until no one could no longer see her."Chibi-Usa!"Moon ran towards the smoke but she couldn't get through it.There was no breathable air and she had to run back out.They heard Chibi-Moon's scream.The smoke had cleared and the young senshi was detransformed.She was being held by plants in the air.Vines were circling her whole body and she was unconscious."Chibi-Usa"  
"This plant will kill this girl by taking all of her energy.Her energy will come to me and I will be undefeatable."Mika started her loud,evil laugh.  
"Iie!That won't happen!"Venus said preparing to attack.Mika looked down at her and smirked.  
"I suppose you thought your precious 'Yaten' would never leave you alone on this Earth.Well he did."Mika knew she had reached a sore spot in Venus' heart.Venus' fists were tight and she was shaking violently.The tears were forming and falling from her eyes.  
"You bitch!You killed him"  
"You killed Mercury.."Venus stopped shaking and fell to her knees and looked at the ground.She was on her hands and her knees with her hair cascading all around her.  
"Hai..You are right..I did dirty my hands with my friend and..my fellow senshi's blood.Demo..I will never regret putting her in a more peaceful place."Venus looked at Moon and then at Mika.She now sat on her knees."Her death will never be in vain..I made a promise to Rei-chan..Mako-chan..and Ami-chan!That I would continue to protect my princess no matter what happens!Even if that means killing another in the process..."Moon looked at Venus in shock.Fighter held on to Moon's hand and squeezed lightly.  
"Venus.."Moon whispered.  
"Hai Usa-chan..You are my best friend.You are also my princess..I will protect you even if it means my life.We all said that..Thats why we made that promise..Thats why we put all our hopes in you..That..You will protect this Earth and the galaxy with all of your might.We know you can do it.."Venus stood up and faced Mika."As for you!You are nothing but a evil person that doubts our princess' strength!She defeated Galaxia and she can defeat you and that Sin!Now Usa..If you could please help me..With my final attack on Mika"  
"Iie Mina-chan!You can't do this!"Moon was about to cry by now. "You have someone that will always protect you Usa..My duty is past expired..This is my last attack.."Chibi-Usa's eyes were open and she was watching the scene play out before her eyes.Tears were falling from her eyes and onto the ground.The smoke around her began to clear.The vines began to loosen on their grip around her body.  
"Mina-chan..Usa-chan..Sei-chan.."Chibi-Usa fell slowly to the ground.She felt as if she was unable to move but she found the strength to do so.She was on her hands and her knees and she crawled."Mina-chan!"Moon turned around and seen her future daughter coming towards them.  
"Chibi-chan stay back!"Venus yelled out to the weak girl.Mika looked down at Chibi-Usa,shocked that she had so much ambition for a girl her age.Mika,with a movement of her hand,sent Chibi-Usa crashing through a store window and into a wall.Chibi-Usa was once again unconscious. "Chibi-Usa!"Moon screamed and ran towards her future daughter leaving Fighter and Venus where they were.  
"Star Serious Laser!"Mika barely evaded the attack.There was blooding dripping from her arm."How dare you attack an innocent child"  
"I do what I please!"Mika pulled out a sword and went towards Fighter.Venus jumped in front of Fighter with a sword of her own.Venus kept her gaurd with the sword above her head and Mika forcing hers on tip of it.  
"Venus!"Fighter was suprised she had a sword.She didn't know she had one. "Venus!"Moon had Chibi-Usa in her arms and was running back to the battle."Don't.."Venus and Mika engaged in a sword fight.Venus was very fierce,yet graceful with her sword.Venus made Mika drop her sword and Venus kicked it towards Moon who just looked down at it. "I should kill you now!"Mika just smiled.  
"Do it."Venus raised the sword high above her head.  
"This will be for Hotaru,Setsuna,Rei,Makoto,Haruka,Michiru..And Yaten!Most of all..for Me!"Venus pointed the sword at Mika.As if like a magnet Mika's sword came back to her and she stabbed Venus.But not before the yellow beam from Venus' sword hit her.Venus held on to her sword for support.She walked over to Fighter and Moon.She kneeled before Moon.  
"Mina-chan.."Tears were falling from Moon's face.Venus stood up and wiped them from Moon's eyes before she knelt down again. "Queen..A nice name,ne?You are soon to be queen Usa-chan..You are of high regard.."Moon gave Chibi-Usa to Fighter and she got down to her knees and looked Venus in the eye."Such a pure person..So sweet"  
"Mina-chan.." "Don't cry Usa-chan.."Venus dropped her sword and started to fall from her knees.She was begginning to fade."If it wasn't for you..I would probably still be the quiet person I use to be..Thats how all of us feel.Like remember Ami-chan...She was known as the smartest person at school..Mako-chan..Everyone was scared of her.You were the first friend that she made.Rei-chan..Such a high tempered person.You found the way to her heart also.We are all thankful for that..You also found your way to others hearts.Seiya.."Fighter looked at Venus."He fell in love the moment he seen you.Taiki,you made him laugh for the first time in a very long time.Yaten,well..He stayed the same but you also had your effects on him as well.You made him believe and carry on while fighting Galaxia.Kakyuu,you helped her starlights..."Venus was crying.Moon was crying as well. "Mina-chan.." "Carry on...Usa...Ma..ke..nai.."Venus closed her eyes."I won't..be gone..forever.."Venus dissappeared leaving Moon alone.Moon wiped away her tears and stood up.  
"Sailor Moon..."Fighter and Moon turned to see a dying Mika.  
"Mika"  
"It seems you have so many great qualities about you..Too bad..You have to die at a young age.."Mika dissappeared.  
"Nani?"There was more evil laughter.  
"Your final battle starts now"  
-  
That was quite long.Some of it I had written down on paper.From the begginning of the chapter to the part where Minako meets Taiki at the mall.  
Ja Ne!  
Until we meet again. seiusa. R/R 


	12. Dreams

Thank you SISM for the many reviews.tears Thank you so very much.Well on to the story.I think this story might only have like 11 chapters.I thought it would stop at 10 but here is 11.It might end at 15 at the most.  
The Order the Senshi Were Killed  
Hotaru-Saturn-ch.3 Rei-Mars-ch.4 Mika died too.  
Makoto-Jupiter-ch.5 Setsuna-Pluto-ch.7 Yaten-Healer-ch.9 Haruka-Uranus-ch.9 Michiru-Neptune-ch.9 Minako-Venus-ch.10 Seiya's Love:Dreams.  
-  
"Your last battle is beginning!"Moon held on to Chibi-Usa very tightly as her and Fighter looked up at where the voice came from.It was Sin.She was smiling a evil,deadly smile."There is no way for you to escape my grasp Sailor Moon.Your power is outstanding..demo..you don't fully understand it"  
"Nani?"Moon was confused but didn't show it. "Your daughter is kawaii.Can you think of a world where it was peaceful all the time.You,your daughter and the one you love could be happy"  
"We were happy!Until you showed your face"  
"What is your deepest fear Sailor Moon"  
"Nani?"Moon's world went dark.She turned around and seen nothing but darkness.She noticed she didn't have Chibi-Usa is her arms anymore and panicked."Chibi-Usa"  
-  
Fighter looked at Moon and seen her eyes were blank.She had put Chibi-Usa down on the ground and just stared into empty space."Odango?"She waved one hand and Moon didn't respond.Fighter picked up Chibi-Usa and turned to Sin."What did you do to her"  
"Oh..I forgot about the love sick starlight.Would you like to see your fantasy?"Before Fighter could say anything all she seen was darkness.She looked around and a light had turned on.She was herself as a male and Usagi.They were in the park they had their first date in.Ichi No Hashi Park.Seiya leaned in closer to Usagi and kissed her passionatly.Usagi had her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist.Fighter could almost taste her kiss and feel her skin.  
"Odango"  
-  
Moon looked on in terror as her future daughter was killed.Chibi-Moon was being bound to the wall and screaming loudly as her life was being sucked away."Chibi-Usa"  
"Onegai..."Tears were falling from Chibi-Usa's face as she turned pale.Moon's eyes widened and she ran to save her but before she got there the scene before her changed.There was Sailor Galaxia standing there like she wasn't there.Fighter was on the ground very weak and struggling to get up.She could hardly move her arms.  
"Fighter..."Moon's eyes were already teary from what she had seen before but now she just freaked out.The tears were falling from her face as she ran to save Fighter.The more she ran it seemed longer to get to Fighter.Galaxia showed her bracelets and two discs came from them as they went straight to Fighter.Fighter couldn't move but her eyes showed the fear as they yellow discs reflected in her eye.Fighter was hit and she screamed as a flower opened above her head and her blue starseed appeared.Moon fell to her knees and pounded on the ground."Fighter!"Moon screamed and everything went black again.A minute later she was back to herself and she seen Fighter holding Chibi-Usa.Moon shook her head to clear herself of the horrible nightmare she just had.Moon turned to Fighter and waved her hand.Fighter's eyes were blank and emotionless."Fighter"  
"So those are your deepest fears.Sailor Moon if you surrender now than none of this will happen.You will never be burdened by the duties of being Sailor Moon again"  
"What about my friends!"Moon asked wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"You won't have to worry about them again.."Moon shook her head no and shook Fighter.  
"Wake up!"She shook Fighter until her arms were tired.  
"She is enjoying her fantasy...Maybe you should dream.."Once again Moon was transported from reality.She was not transformed anymore and she seen Seiya kissing her.She could feel the warmth of his touch and taste his sweet kisses.She pulled away and stared in his eyes.  
"Seiya..Is this real?" "Of course,Usagi."Seiya smiled and Usagi pushed him away.  
"You are not my Seiya!Seiya has always called me Odango!"Moon was back in reality and looked at Fighter who was still in the trance.  
"You are smart Sailor Moon.But it's time to battle now.Just me and you!"Sin sent a white beam at Moon causing Moon to slide back.Moon pulled out her scepter.She looked around and Sin was gone."Not with that!"Sin appeared in front of Moon and broke her scepter.  
"Iie!"Moon was shocked.Her scepter had been broken in no time at all.  
---------------------------------- Fighter was walking around in darkness with her gaurd very high.Her dream just turned into darkness in a blink of an eye."Odango?"Fighter called out and recieved no answer.She froze in her steps when she heard the voice of an loved one cry out.'Iie!'Her eyes widened."Odango!"Fighter cried out and she seen Moon's scepter pieces falling to the ground.  
"You will never see the light of day again!"Sin pulled out a sword and held it over her head.  
"Star Serious Laser!"The attack hit Sin in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her.Sin fell to the ground and tried to catch her breath.Fighter ran to Moon who was still trying to overcome her shock.  
"My..My"  
"It's okay Odango.."Moon shook her head.  
"It's not okay!I feel so helpless.."Moon wanted to cry but she wouldn't let the tears fall.  
"You're not helpless!"Fighter said trying to make her feel better.  
"Don't feed her with lies!"Sin jumped out of nowhere with her sword ready to slash Fighter but Fighter caught the sword between her hands.Fighter struggled to keep the sword between her hands and was getting weaker.Moon quickly got up and tackled Sin to the groud.Meanwhile,Chibi-Usa was waking up and getting to her knees.She watched Sin throw Moon off of her and get back up.  
"Don't hurt them!"Chibi-Moon punched Sin as hard as she could but it had very little effect.Sin just threw the little girl at Fighter who barely caught her.Sin picked up her sword and pointed it at Fighter.  
"Die!"Chibi-Moon jumped out of Fighter's arms and took the shot for her.Fighter grabbed Chibi-Moon but it was too late.Moon's eyes widened as she watched her future daughter turn pale and then go limp.Sin disappeared and left the senshi alone.  
"Chibi-Moon!"Moon screamed as she ran and took the girl from Fighter.Fighter just sat there in shock."Onegai...Chibi-Usa!" "Usagi..."Chibi-Moon opened her eyes to let the tears flow fearly down her eyes."I had to protect my future parents..No matter what..Or I wouldn't be born"  
"Why?"Thats all Fighter managed to get out off her mouth.Before Chibi-Usa could say anything she disappeared in a shower of colors.A butterfly flew away and circled around both Fighter and Moon.Moon and Fighter were lifted into the air as the sparkles from the butterfly circled around them.Moon's fuku changed and so did Fighter's.Moon's fuku became all white with different colors on the skirt.A locket with a moon and stars surrounding the moon and wings on either side of it took the old transformation broach's place.She didn't have boots anymore,instead she had white heals like Venus'.Fighter became a male again and had on a outfit like Endymion.  
"What..."Moon looked down at herself.Seiya also looked at himself.He was as confused as Moon was. "Use this new power to defeat Sin..."Moon turned around to see where Chibi-Usa's voice came from.There was a shining light in all the darkness.Seiya and Moon went to it and both disappeared from the mall.  
-  
End of Chapter 11..Gomen Nasai that it took so long to get it up but I was off the computer for a day.Gomen it's so short because I kinda got a small block.  
R/R

starlight. 


	13. The Chains of His Love

Chibi-Usa died in the last chapter!crycrycry Let's have a moment of silence for our fallen senshi..

Okay next chapter.  
Seiya's Love:The Chains of His Love.  
-  
When Seiya and Moon had walked into the light they ended up in nothing but darkness.They continued to walk and every now and then they heard evil laughter.They walked and walked for what it seemed for hours."When is this thing gonna end?"Seiya asked rolling his eyes.Moon just shrugged.Moon was walking very slowly now and felt like her legs were going to brake off.  
"My legs hurt.."Moon whined.Seiya put her on his back and carried her.Shifting her every now and then so her weight wouldn't matter so much.Out of the corner off Moon's eye she seen a white light in the corner of her eye.Slowly it was floating towards them.She poked Seiya twice in the neck and told him to turn around.The light was coming faster.He started to back away from it slowly until he could see it was a butterfly.It spun around them and went straight in one direction.Seiya followed it with Moon still on his back.The butterfly led to a door and Seiya opened it.He felt Moon shaking on his back.She was scared.  
The door reveled Sin sitting on her throne."So..You have come,Sailor Moon."Sin watched as Seiya got Moon off his back.Sin stared at Moon and Seiya."New apparences,huh?"She stood up."It's no use..You will never see your friends again"  
"Thats not right!I will see all my friends again,No matter what you say"  
"Sailor Moon.I admire you,so loving and appears to be strong.Your shine is amazing,"She looked to Seiya."Thats why he fell in love with you."Seiya was apparently shocked.  
"Nani?" "Don't you remember your little dream at the mall,Mr.Kou?Kissing Usagi.."Moon and Seiya's eyes widened.Sin smiled."Love is blind,it can take over your mind.You sure do know that..Just to let you know..Mamoru is dead,so you don't have to worry about him."Moon just stood there.She didn't say anything or make any movements."If you give up..You will see all your friends again"  
"I don't give up!"Moon shouted.Sin just looked to Seiya.  
"Even the princess..of Kinmokusei.."Seiya's eyes widened even wider than before.  
"What do you mean"  
"She was the first one to be killed on Kinmoku...Her protecters,you call yourselves,where gone and she was left defenseless.The other senshi..They were no match.They were as weak as that little girl"  
"Damn you!"Seiya ran towards Sin but vines grew around his ankles and legs.He tripped and fell."What the hell?"He was lifted up by the vines and held in the air by ones coming down from what appeared to be nowhere.  
"Seiya!"Moon turned to Sin."Let him go"  
"Give up!"Sin made the vines wrap around Seiya tighter and he began to try and wiggle himself out from the vines.  
"Celestial Star Rage!"(o.O)  
Stars fired from Moon's hand and they surrounded Sin.The stars fired blasts of energy at Sin and she screamed.Seiya watched and didn't notice the vines loosen and he fell.He managed to land on his feet.Sin fell to her hands and knees.Seiya looked to Moon and in her eyes he saw such much rage."Odango"  
"You have killed all the ones that I love!I cannot forgive you for what you have done!"She raised her hand again and the stars started to show up.  
"Odango no!"Moon closed her hand and put it down.She turned to Seiya.Seiya's eyes showed so much compassion.  
"Look at yourself..Look at Sin.."Moon looked at Sin who was struggling to get up.She couldn't get to her feet."This is not the Usagi I know..She wouldn't kill someone.."Usagi kept her eyes on Sin.She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling.She heard a voice.  
"Please...I beg of you,Princess Serenity..Please..Help me.."Moon's eyes opened and she seen the butterfly flying around.Sin was standing up ready to attack.  
"Die Sailor Moon!"Seiya jumped in front of Moon and the blast was sent back to Sin.Sin jumped out the way and the blast hit her throne.  
"No one has been able to do that.."Sin looked in disbelief."Venus.."Sailor Venus appeared out of nowhere.Moon thought that her eyes were decieving her but they were not.Seiya still stood in front of Moon. "Venus!" "Venus Love Me Chain!"The chain wrapped around Seiya's neck and he tugged on them trying to free himself.He was lifted into the air and slammed into the wall. "Seiya!"She ran after but Venus' chains caught her leg.  
"Odango!"Moon hit the floor hard.Venus wrapped her chains around her arms and revealed a knocked out Moon."Odango!"Moon didn't answer.She didn't even move.  
"Seiya..don't worry...She will be fine.."Sin grabbed on to the chain Venus had and sent a blast down it.Moon's eyes snapped opened and she screamed.  
"ODANGO!"Seiya grabbed the chains and ripped them away.He ran to Moon but he couldn't get to her. "Moon Star Beam!"(o.O) The blast freed Moon of the chains and she fell to the ground.Seiya caught her.  
"How..Venus.."Venus disappeared and Sin stood there."You Sailor Senshi..I hate you all!  
"Thats not how you truly feel.."Moon whispered.Seiya and Moon saw nothing but darkness.Moon held on to Seiya tightly and Seiya held on to her.The darkness started to swirl in a bunch of light."Seiya"  
Moon slipped away from Seiya and flew out far away from him."Odango!"Seiya ran after her and caught her.He was blasted in the back by a unknown source and it felt like knives stabbing him over and over again.He winced as the blows kept coming and then they all stopped.Seiya held on to Usagi as he fell to his knees.  
"Seiya..Are you okay?"Seiya smiled at her even though the pain was evident on his face.  
"Usagi.."Moon looked up from Seiya to see a smiling Chibi-Usa."Hi Meatball Brain"  
"Chibi-Usa..."Moon looked at her daughter.Tears were falling from her eyes.Than Moon's eyes widened to see her fading away."Chibi-Usa!What's happening"  
"Help me..Please free me from these chains!"Chibi-Usa lifted her hands to show the chains that bounded her before she disappeared.Usagi looked down but than seen someone else.  
"Hotaru"  
"Usagi..Help us.."Hotaru faded away quicker than Chibi-Usa did and than everything went black again.  
"Sailor Moon..Do you wish to give in to my powers and save your friends?"Sin's voice asked.Moon looked up at Seiya who had stood up on his own.  
"No"  
"Do you really want to keep your friends in the chains...Demo..You are in your own chains.."Moon looked down and seen she and Seiya were chained together.  
"What's this?"Seiya asked pulling on his arm but stopped when he seen Moon about to fall over.  
"The chains of love.."A voice said and Moon reconized it as Minako's."The chain that kept Usagi dreaming about Seiya everynight.The chain that made Seiya fall in love with Usagi so quickly..The one that made Seiya never give up on Usagi"  
"Mina-chan!"The chain disappeared.Seiya looked at his wrist in confusion.  
"Show me your true colors Sailor Moon!"Sin came out of nowhere and started to attack Moon."Fight back!"Sin threw rapid blows at Moon and Moon just ducked and dodged a bunch of attacks.  
"Moon Star...AH!"Seiya was blasted into the wall by a stray blast from Sin.When Seiya hit the wall chains immediatly held him in place.  
"I won't fight you!"Moon continued to dodge Sin's attacks.  
"You should've killed me when you had the chance.Emotions make you weak!"Sin stopped and gathered a lot of energy into one blast.It hit Moon and Moon hit the floor hard.  
"Odango!"Seiya tried to free himself but these chains were too tight."Please!Get up!"Usagi slowly got up only to be blasted by another attack.Usagi stood up quickly. "I can't do this...But I will not give up!Celestial Star Rage!"Sin endured the same pain she did as she was hit with this attack before.But she felt more pain,like Moon had put all of her strength into this one attack.Like she had more power than she knew of.Sin's screams echoed off the walls.The attack was stopped and Sin fell to her knees.  
"Please.."A voice came from Sin's lips but it didn't sound like the Sin they were used to hearing."Please Sailor Moon"  
"Damnit!Shut up!"Sin covered her ears and shook her head.  
"Help me Sailor Moon..Please help"  
-  
Thats the end of another short chapter.Gomen Nasai everyone.. 


	14. The True Sin and Mika,Night to Party

Chapter 13 already!  
Seiya's Love:The true Sin and Mika,A Night to Party -  
"Sin.."Moon watched Sin hold her head in pain."Let me help.."Sin shook her head.She was still grabbing her head.Seiya watched helplessly as Moon walked to Sin.  
"Odango!"It was too late.Sin had already blasted the senshi back into the wall.Moon got up once again and walked towards Sin."Odango!"Moon kept walking no matter how many times she was blasted until she just fell to her knees.She reached out her hand to Sin and Sin reached out to her.When they touched there was a spark and Sin pulled her hand back.  
"Die Sailor Moon!"Moon rolled out of the way just in time before the blast would hit.  
"Odango!"Seiya yelled.Seiya was a little tired from trying to free himself from the chains.  
"Sin..Please.."Moon whispered.She stood up and the moon on her forehead started to shine brightly.Sin and Seiya had to cover their eyes the light so bright.Moon had changed into to Princess Serenity.Sin opened her eyes and gasped.Seiya just watched hoping that he would be freed from the chains soon.A few seconds later he dropped to the ground. "Finally!"Seiya got up and dusted himself off.He looked at Serenity and smiled.Seiya was enveloped in a bright light and changed to a different outfit.Now it was the same but it was a sky blue color with a white cape.(Faints)Seiya just blinked and walked over to Serenity.She smiled and he smiled back.By now Sin was standing up with her sword out.  
"Serenity...You want to show your real strength then.."She smirked."Lets go!" Sin went running towards Serenity and Seiya but a barrier sent her flying back.She quickly got back up.  
"Onegai..."The voice stopped Sin and she used her sword to stand up straight."Serenity..Seiya..Help me..." Serenity's ginzouishou came out of her and she her right hand on the right side and Seiya had his left hand on the left side.With their free hands they held eachothers hands.  
"This can't happen to me!"A black crystal came from Sin's chest and it shot a lot of energy at Serenity and Moon.A yellow light from the ginzouishou clashed into the black light.Moon didn't struggle since she had Seiya's help.Sin wasn't struggling either.She was determined to defeat the future queen of the earth,no matter what.The dark energy from Sin got stronger as Serenity and Seiya's power also grew.Soon there was nothing but a mix of light and dark energy covering up the Galaxy T.V buildings. "Sin!Please...Don't do this to yourself!"Serenity called out.  
"Baka Serenity!If you give up it will be much easier for you to see your friends again"  
"We won't give up!"Seiya put more of his energy.  
"Onegai..Do it for them all..Seiya,Serenity..For Kakyuu,Hotaru,Rei,Makoto,Setsuna Michiru,Haruka,Yaten,Ami,Taiki,Minako..Save Mika and Sin's souls from the darkness of evil!"The voice called out to Serenity.She had tears in her eyes and she remembered her dead princess and senshi.Seiya closed his eyes when Kakyuu and his brothers were mentioned.  
"Hai!"Both said at the same time.The light that came from the ginzouishou turned white and more energy blasted through it.  
"This is for my friends!All of the senshi that you killed!"Serenity yelled out."This is to save them!" "This is for Kakyuu!"Seiya said adding more energy."This is for my brothers"  
"This.."Serenity smiled as Sin added a lot of energy to her darkness."This is also for you and Mika.To save you!"Sin's eyes widened as they filled with tears as the light overpowered her darkness.She braced herself for the powerful light that came towards her.  
"Thank you Serenity.."The voice said and Serenity smiled.She than fainted and was back to Usagi.Seiya was also back to normal Seiya.(--") Sin lay on the ground as the dark crystal turned clear again.Sin looked up and Seiya didn't see dark eyes.Insted he seen a pair of hazel eyes.He smiled as she stood up and smiled at him.  
"Thank you both..I am free from the evil that possesed me."Her voice was soft and angelic.Never like Seiya thought that he would hear from a person like her."I am in your debt.Whatever you need me to do I will do it."A bright light took over Sin and she was transformed.She had wavy light brown hair.Instead of the dark dress that she wore she had on a long light green dress.A diamond neckless and sparkling studs in each ear."I am Aiko,gaurdian of the galaxy."Seiya was shocked.Seiya didn't notice that Usagi had awaken.  
"So you are like Galaxia?"Aiko nodded.  
"I help Galaxia protect the galaxies.I was one of the first to die when Chaos took over..It was very...Well..Thats all I can tell now..Thanks again!"Aiko smiled.  
"Matte!"Usagi stood up."What about my friends"  
"They will return to you soon."Aiko disappeared in a bunch of lights and left Seiya and Usagi confused.  
"Ready to go Odango?"Seiya reached out for her hand.She nodded. "I am tired..Can I get a back ride"  
"Oi Odango..I am tired too..Can I get a ride back to my house?"Usagi pouted and Seiya turned around and got low so that she could climb on his back."You know..Odango..You did a pretty good job back there.." "Hai!You did well also..Demo..I miss them all"  
"She said they will be back.Don't worry.."Seiya tripped and fell over a lump on the ground."What was that?"Usagi looked back and pointed at a still body. "Mika..." The body started to move and silver hair with lime green highlights began to show."Her hair..It's kawaii.."Mika lifted up her head and Usagi and Seiya saw lime green eyes.  
"She is like Yaten!"Seiya just blinked.Mika just smiled.She helped Usagi and Seiya up.  
"Thank you!Gomen for all the trouble I caused."Just like Aiko,Mika was very soft spoken.She had on a white skirt that was above her knees on a light blue shirt.Mika wore white heels to match. "Do you have a different name like S..I mean Aiko?"Usagi asked.Seiya sweatdropped)  
"Ano...Iie..My name is Mika.Is Aiko alright"  
"Hai!"Seiya smiled."Thanks to us she has went right back to help Galaxia!" "She should've.I am also in your debt.If the senshi need help..I'll be here in Tokyo to help you!Also if you need a friend"  
"Would you like to come with us to the arcade?"Mika nodded and jumped in happiness.Her and Usagi hooked arms and were skipping away.  
"Nani?What about me?"Seiya smiled and ran to catch up.They kept skipping acting like they didn't notice.  
-  
"Sailor Moon you are going down!"Mika said as she tapped on the buttons constantly.  
"Not this time Sailor Uranus!"Usagi was doing the same thing.Her and Mika played the new Sailor Moon game that was at the arcade.Seiya just ate a hamburger and watched.  
"When will I get my turn?"He had been waiting a hour for his turn against Sailor Moon or Uranus.  
"HA!I won!"Usagi yelled."You can't beat the Moon Princess"  
"Yea..This is the first time you won."Mika stuck her tounge out at Usagi."Seiya you can play now."Seiya smiled and took Mika's place. "Sailor Star Fighter!About to kick Sailor Moon's butt!"Seiya smiled.  
"In your dreams!"Usagi went back to tapping on the buttons constantly."Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss"  
"Star Serious Laser!"Mika looked around and seen the people staring at them.She walked to the couple and whispered.  
"Do you think you guys could keep it down..People are staring."Seiya nad Usagi stopped tapping on the buttons for a second and looked around to see that everyone was staring at them.Both blushed and went back to their game.  
"You're embarrassing me!"Usagi whispered to Seiya. "Oh..I am..I thought you were Sailor Moon."Seiya stopped tapping and stood up straight."Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"He said mocking Usagi. "Star Serious Laser!"Usagi said mocking Seiya.  
"Wait till we get home!"Seiya said going back to tapping."Ha!I won anyway!" "Rematch"  
"No,Odango!"Mika sat down and slumped in her seat trying not to be seen.Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm and pouted.  
"Pweese..."Seiya looked down and quickly turned away from her."You know you want tooooo"  
"Oi..Odango..I don't.."Seiya looked down and couldn't resist."Okay Odango.But this is the last game"  
"YAY!" "Koneko!"Usagi turned around to see Haruka and Michiru walking in the door.Usagi left the game and Seiya and ran over to them both.Mika sat up in the seat and watched.  
"Haruka!Michiru!"She hugged them both and dragged them to where her,Seiya and Mika were."This is Mika."Haruka and Michiru stared at Mika."She looks different doesn't she"  
"What are you doing here?"Haruka asked.  
"Iie,Haruka calm down.She is back to normal.."Usagi smiled.Haruka and Michiru sat down on the other side of Mika."Sin is also back to normal.If they weren't..I don't think you two would've been here."Michiru and Haruka smiled.  
"Odango!You can't forget about our game!"Seiya called out.Usagi ran back to the game and started tapping on the buttons.Seiya was tapping on the buttons faster and faster. "Onegai Seiya!Let me win"  
"No can do Odango!Just cause I love ya..Doesn't mean I will give up on this game"  
"Aishiteru Seiya!"Seiya leaned over and pecked Usagi on the cheek and went back to tapping. "HA!I won again"  
"People are staring again.."Mika said using her hand to hide her face.  
"Koneko..I'll play you."Haruka stood up and walked to the game.Seiya stepped away from his spot.  
"I'll beat you Haruka"  
"Okay Koneko..What ever you say.."Haruka pressed buttons lightly while Usagi pressed the buttons hard and fast.  
"I won."Haruka smiled as Usagi just looked at the screen in shock.Seiya,Michiru and Mika laughed. "Odango..You're not hard to beat."Seiya said.Usagi turned to look at him and he whistled and looked around innocently. "Baka.."Usagi said under her breath. "You know Usagi you shouldn't call people dumb when you are not so bright yourself."Usagi turned around to see a smiling Minako and Yaten. "Minako!Yaten!"Usagi hugged both."That's a mean thing to say Mina-chan"  
"It's not like it's not true."Yaten winked"  
"I would expect that from you..."Usagi went and sat on Seiya's lap.He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Welcome back Mr and Mrs.Yaten Kou."Seiya said sarcastically.Minako and Yaten blushed. "Well.Hi Mr and Mrs.Seiya Kou."Yaten said still blushing.Usagi and Seiya just smiled.  
"Have you all forgotten about me!"Mika said pointing to herself.  
"Oh yea..This is the now good Mika!Hear to help us senshi out and to go to if we need someone to talk to"  
"Hi Mika!I am Minako a.k.a Mina-chan!Nice to see that you are cured of your evilness!"Usagi rolled her eyes.Mika smiled.Seiya pointed to Yaten.  
"The twirp with the silver hair is Yaten.My brother." Yaten glared.  
"I believe I could've introduced myself without your help!"Yaten threw a napkin at Seiya but accidently hit Usagi.Usagi opened ketchup and squirted it all over Yaten's white shirt.His eyes got really big as he wet a napkin and tried to wipe it off.It only got lighter and looked bigger.  
"You meatball haired baka!"Yaten got a cup of water and splashed it on Usagi.She ducked and the water got Seiya in the face.Seiya wiped his face and had a playful,mad look on his face.  
"Come on Yaten,lets go!"Minako grabbed Yaten and the two ran out the door.  
"I guess we will also be leaving."Michiru said as she and Haruka walked out the door. "Look at my hair!"Seiya said squeezing the water from his ponytail on Usagi.  
"GAH!Seiya"  
"What is it Odango?" "You wet me"  
"Oh did I"  
"Yes.You did"  
"Oh..Gomen Odango..I will never do it again.."Seiya continued to sqeeze the water on Usagi's clothes.  
"Seiya"  
"Oops."Seiya laughed and Usagi got up.She grabbed ketchup and made a design on Seiya's face.Usagi and Mika laughed.  
"I'll leave you two to what you are doing.."Mika grabbed her things and walked out. "Odango.."Usagi ran and Seiya followed.  
-  
"Yaten.."Minako stared as Yaten had his shirt off looking for another. "Baka Usagi.."He mumbled as he put on another shirt.The door slammed and Usagi came in and hid behind Minako.  
"Mina-chan!Hide me"  
"Speaking of.."Yaten stopped and pointed at Seiya who still had the ketchup design on his face."Sei..Sei..Seiya!"Yaten laughed and pointed.Seiya jumped on Yaten's bed and grabbed Usagi and tickled her.Usagi laughed and rolled until she fell on the floor and Seiya fell on top of her.Everything got quiet.Usagi took her finger and wiped the ketchup from Seiya's face and licked it off of her finger.Seiya leaned forward and kissed her tasting the ketchup on her tounge.  
"HEY!"Yaten threw a pillow at the couple."This is not your room!Get out with that"  
"Could you all keep it down.."Everyone turned to see Kakyuu and Taiki.  
"Kakyuu!Taiki!"Usagi hugged them both."Kakyuu..What are you doing here"  
"I decided to come since everyone was here and I was going to be alone." "Well we welcome you!"Minako said smiling.  
"Welcome back Taiki." "Thank you Seiya"  
"Gomen if we interupted an intimate moment between you and Seiya"  
"Iie..It was interupted by Yaten anyways."Usagi said waving her hand."Seiya already wiped the rest of the ketchup off."Seiya was wiping the little bit off of his face.  
"Hey!It's dark outside already.."Usagi said looking out the window.  
"Wanna go out?"Minako said jumping off the bed. "Lets go then!"Usagi said.  
"Taiki and I will stay home.Have fun."Kakyuu said as her and Taiki walked out of the room.  
"Taiki will bore her."Yaten said."Are you ready yet?  
"Yaten,i'm shocked.Do you expect us to go out like this?"Usagi said pointing to her wet outfit.  
"Then the logical thing to do would be to go change...Wouldn't it?"Yaten said taking his hair loose.Usagi rolled her eyes and walked to Seiya's room to change.Seiya waited until a few minutes after the door had closed and walked out. "Where are you going?"Yaten said putting his hair back in the low ponytail it was in.  
"To Odango of course."Seiya winked and continued to walk out.  
-  
Without knocking first Seiya walked into his room.To his dismay Usagi was fully clothed.Usagi wore a tight white shirt that showed off her stomach.She also had one blue lowrise jeans and white sneakers.Seiya stared at her as she kept her hair down out of her usual style.He walked away from the door and went back to Yaten's room.Usagi smiled as she knew that her pretending not to notice him fooled him.  
-  
Seiya walked in on Yaten and Minako's conversation."Odango is not Odango anymore"  
"What do you mean?"Minako asked.She had also changed into a tight black shirt with a tight mini-skirt.She had on black sneakers.  
"She doesn't have her hair in Odango's anymore and.."Usagi passed by the room and Yaten's eyes popped out of his head.  
"She's hot as hell!"Minako threw a pillow at Yaten and he laughed.Seiya nodded/ "She was cute before but now she is"  
"God Seiya..Wipe your nose of that bleed."She tossed tissue at Seiya and he wiped his nose.He felt small arms wrap around his waist.  
"I'm glad you like it so much.."Seiya blushed.He turned around to face Usagi and his blush got darker.Yaten and Minako just laughed. "Lets go lovebirds!"Minako said holding on to Yaten.Seiya shook his head and started to walk with Usagi.  
-  
"Dancing?"Usagi asked."I can't dance"  
"Usa-chan..You look hot you don't really need to dance.Guys will pour all over you anyways!"Minako and Usagi laughed at the look on Seiya's face. "Don't worry Seiya.If anyone tries to make a move on Usagi you can just say 'Star Serious Laser!' and blast them into smitherins!"Yaten said laughing.Seiya held on to Usagi.  
"Whatever..Lets go."Seiya said.  
-  
Minako and Yaten danced very close to a song called 'Touch'.Usagi was scared to dance in front of everyone.Seiya sat with her and they talked and drank a couple of drinks."There is Mika!Mika!"The silver haired girl smiled and walked over.  
"What aren't you two dancing like Mina-chan and Yaten"  
"She is scared to dance.It's not like we haven't been dancing before."Seiya looked at Usagi. "Demo..There was not this many people there."Usagi said playing with her fingers.  
"Who are you here with?"Seiya asked. "No one.I just came here to have a good time."Mika replied."Would you like to dance with me Seiya?"Seiya was shocked but didn't show it.Usagi was also shocked and she grabbed Seiya's arm and pulled. "Lets dance now Seiya!I like this song."The song was a song called 'Don't Phunk With My Heart'.Usagi pulled Seiya to the dance floor and stood there.  
"Aren't you going to dance,Odango?" "I can't.." "I thought you wanted to dance?"Seiya knew what she dragged him out here for."Are you jealous of Mika?" "Iie"  
"Don't lie.."Usagi stood there in silence until a slower song came on."We can dance to this."Seiya pulled her closer to him and held her.Usagi felt herself getting lost in the words being sung.  
'Oh Starry Night Is this the moment I've dreamed of Oh Starry Night Tell me is he my own true love..'

"Odango.."Usagi snapped back to reality."It's not so hard now is it?"Usagi giggled.  
"I guess not."Seiya led her off of the dance floor back to their seat.Mika had gone but left a note. -Gomen Usagi..I didn't mean to upset you.  
Have fun-  
-Mika

"Even she knew you were jealous.You are a bad actress Odango."Usagi smiled.  
"Did you guys even dance?"Yaten and Minako came walking towards them.  
"We danced to a slow song!Thank you very much!"Seiya said. "Thats the only one you danced to wasn't it?"Minako grinned at the look on their faces.Usagi slowly nodded."It's okay!We danced the whole time." "Everyone is not as energetic as you are.."Usagi said.  
"Are we ready yet?"Minako asked.Everyone nodded and started to walk out.  
"Where are you guys goin' so early!"Usagi almost fell when Rei jumped in their faces.  
"Rei-chan!"Minako and Usagi hugged the girl.  
"We're going home."Yaten said.  
"It's only one in the morning."Rei said pointing at her watch. "Not everyone stays out late.."Usagi said.  
"I'll come with you all"  
-  
On the way out they had seen Mika.Mika and Usagi didn't talk much like earlier but everyone else,besides Seiya,didn't notice.  
"Well Rei..Since you are than you should stay the night.."Usagi said walking into the door and cutting on the lights. "Thanks Usa-chan.So..Have the others turned up yet?"Rei asked sitting on the couch.Minako sat next to her.  
"Nope.So far Sin and Mika have been cured.Mika is the one you seen earlier.Haruka and Michiru so far.Makoto,Ami,Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are left.They will probably be back soon.If Chibi-chan doesn't come back she probably went to the future"  
"Your forgot about Setsuna!"Usagi said.  
"Oh yeah!I knew I was missing someone!"Minako went towards Yaten's room."Goodnight Rei!"Usagi was about to get up but didn't.  
"I'll sleep out here on the other couch so you won't be lonely."Usagi grabbed a blanket.  
"Thanks Usa.."Rei smiled."You know what Mina-chan said was true.."Usagi nodded and cut the lights off.  
-  
Well that was not how I expected the battle to be.Not how I expected this chapter to end either.blinkblink  
Thank you AedialBrisinger once again.You were reading the story while I was online and I kept getting your reviews. SISM also thank you for reviewing.When I was not home and got on the internet your review was always waiting!  
KuramasSweetie-Thank you for also reading my story.  
THANK YOU!

starlight. 


End file.
